


Is It Really That Cliche

by Pishposh86



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Umm Hiddles Fandom
Genre: Be gentle, Did This For A Friend, Don't Judge Me, F/M, I do what I want, I love tagging, I should stop, Naughtiness, Oh God Yes, Oh My God, Past Relationship(s), Those Feels, Tom Stahp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pishposh86/pseuds/Pishposh86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing This Story At Request Of A Friend<br/>Who is the only one who knows about my stories<br/>She came up with it why not roll with it *shrug*</p><p>Tom And Judy have practically grown up together and stayed strong friends even in college<br/>But something along the line broke their friendship making both go their separate ways.<br/>Fast Forward into the future and Judy is happy and loving her job as a secretary to a huge firm<br/>The past put behind her...but what happens when the past shows up and stirs up all those emotions all over again.</p><p>P.S. Tom is just a regular guy in this story :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Take It Back A Few: the College Years

**Author's Note:**

> So I had told myself that my last story was going to be In life and love   
> But no my friend had to talk me into writing more. She loves my stories so I told her I would do this for her  
> So as always I hope you like and enjoy   
> and of course be gentle *eye twitch*

*Movie Playing On Television*  
"You know that you are the only girl for me Lisa. You are my world and I love you. I always will" 

"Do you really mean that Eric"

"You know I do...I would rather die than to live another moment without you"

Tom and Judy sat in front of the TV eating popcorn as the movie played. Soon the couple on the screen kissed and the cheesy musical score began to play on the background. Judy's nose scrunched up as if she smelled something repulsive.

"Ugh gag me" Judy groaned out popcorn still in her mouth

"What" Tom asked with a cocked eyebrow

"That was so cheesy and downright predictable. It's so cliche" Judy replied rolling her eyes

"What are you talking about...its nice" Tom replied with a soft smile

"You can't be serious" Judy asked flatly

"What? Are you trying to tell me there is something wrong with two people being in love" Tom asked taking a sip of his soda

"When its all sappiness and gushy feeling then yeah" Judy replied stuffing more popcorn in her mouth

"Ever one tell you that you are the epitome of crass darling" Tom replied with a smirk

"Come one Tom. Every one knows that love like that is only in the movies and if you are in a relationship like that in reality it is most certain doomed to not last" Judy replied sternly

"So you don't believe in true love or romantic love. You mean you wouldn't want a man to shower you with love and tell you that you are the only person in the world he sees himself with" Tom asked turning off the TV 

"Hell no...I don't like that sappy junk and if my man is needy like that then yeah he ain't a real man at all" Judy replied

"So let me get this straight. Just because a man likes to show his love to his girl he's less than a man. You Judy are quite the enigma" Tom replied getting up from the couch to stretch

"Okay then you tell me Tommy how would you treat your girl" Judy asked with a smirk

Tom cocked an eyebrow "That's really none of your business" 

"Oh come on" Judy groaned out as her legs stretched out on the sofa

"No way" Tom replied with a chuckle

"Tom we've been friends for years. I'm hurt you won't tell me" Judy replied with a frown

"That's exactly why I'm not telling you. We've been friends for too long and if I tell you I know you will just laugh at me so sorry I'm keeping my mouth shut on this one" Tom replied making his way to his bedroom

Judy got off the couch and rushed to Tom's bedroom "Wait a second...you are not going to say a word because you are one of those sappy romantics aren't you"

Tom stood in his doorway "Goodnight Judy"

"Oh Tommy I love you mwah mwah" Judy joked 

Tom pushed Judy out of the doorway "You are such a jerk. Now goodnight"

Judy laughed as Tom stuck his tongue out closing the door behind him.

Judy made her way to her room as she closed the door behind her and couldn't help but still laugh. It had always been this way they lived to poke fun at one another...that's how their friendship started when they first met through their mothers who also grew up together. Judy and Tom went through it all, the elementary years, dreaded middle school years and of course everyone's favorite awkward high school years. Judy and Tom were now college roommates...they agreed when they graduated they would try to stick together and of course they did. Instead of opting for dorm rooms they went the other route and shared paying rent for an apartment complex nearby. Friends warned them that it would just be weird them both being of the opposite sex...but Judy knew see could never see Tom that way. He was nothing more that her best friend. Always there when she needed him and she was the same for him.

Judy was a petite beauty standing in at 5'1, fit body, long chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. Guys tried to hit on her all the time but what she lacked in height she made up for with double the attitude. She was little spitfire or that's what she had been told constantly by Tom. Tom never changed in personality, he was a sweet and kind person and wasn't one to make a fuss. He was all about manners and politeness. Tom was tall and gangly with unruly blonde hair...he was very handsome and some girls tried to flirt but poor Tom was helplessly shy so he never really gave into advances.

Judy walked to her closet and grabbed some pajamas to change into it was then that her phone began to buzz. Judy smiled seeing the name and poked the answer button

"Hello" Judy answered 

"Judy what are you doing" a female voice yelled out over the phone

"About to go to bed. Isn't that what normal people do at this time Jackie" Judy replied sarcastically

"No way. I'm at a party...you and Tom should come over. Live a little Judy" Jackie replied

"No thanks and besides Tom's not one for the party scene we both know that" Judy replied 

"Ugh you guys are such prudes come one and have some fun for once...please please" Jackie begged 

"Ugh fine...where is this party at" Judy asked 

"Ah that's my girl" Jackie replied with a squeal of excitement

Judy got dressed and then made her way to Tom's room. Judy lifted her hand and knocked on the door

"Whatever it is Judy...No" Tom replied from the other side of the door

Judy giggled...damn he knows me too well. Judy knocked again as she heard Tom groan along with his footsteps approaching the door

"What do you...wait why are you dressed like that" Tom asked with a confused glare

"We are going out" Judy replied with a smirk

"Who is we" Tom asked with a cocked eyebrow

"Shut up and change" Judy replied sternly

"Don't I have a choice in these things" Tom replied cocking his head

"Not really now change" Judy replied firmly

"Fine give me 10 minuets...ugh you are so bossy" Tom replied closing the door behind him to change.

Judy giggled as she waited for Tom on the couch. Once Tom was done he came out at stood behind the couch.

"Well I'm ready" Tom replied

Judy jumped up "Yay let's go" 

Tom sighed "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this"


	2. Wait..What!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I can't sleep updates happen

"This is exactly why I knew I was going to regret this. Judy we shouldn't of come here" Tom sighed as he watch Judy down another shot of alcohol 

"Oh don't be such a buzzkill...come on live a little and have some fun" Judy replied his words slurred

"Pardon me if being drunk and making a fool of myself sounds anything but fun" Tom replied flatly

"Tommy come one...at least give it a shot. Give it a shot and have a shot" Judy giggled 

"I told you I'm not drinking...someone has to get us home. Besides you know how I feel about drinking" Tom replied sharply

"Ugh fine. Look just because you aren't having a good time doesn't mean you get to ruin mine. Go away" Judy retorted taking another shot

Tom rolled his eyes "Whatever look when you are ready to act like a reasonable adult I'll be sitting on that couch over there"

"You're still here geez...be gone" Judy groaned out shushing Tom away like a stray cat

Tom gave Judy a glare as he made his way to the couch. Tom sat on the couch opposite of a couple that were practically dry humping each other as they made out. Tom groaned out as he crossed his arms annoyed.

"Ah what a lovely night" Tom mumbled to himself sarcastically 

Next thing Tom knew a girl bounced into his lap and laced her arms around him "You are soo hot" the girl slurred out

"And you my dear are drunk" Tom replied to the strange girl

"Wanna have some fun" the girl replied

"Oh darling I'd rather not" Tom replied getting up from the couch with the girl falling to her butt on the floor

The girl giggled "Oh I like when guys play hard to get"

Tom reached out and helped the girl up "Trust me no one is playing here...now if you'll excuse me"

The girl pouted as Tom walked past here and back to Judy who was getting hit on and it was apparent she really wasn't feeling it

"I told you fuck off" Judy replied sternly yanking a strange guys hand away from her butt

"Come on baby you look like you know how to have a good time. I know how to show you one" the guy cooed out reaching out to grab at Judy once again

"Ugh not even as drunk as I am now would I want some douche bag pig like you" Judy replied with a glare

"Oh feisty I like that" the guy replied as he reached out

"She said she wan't interested leave her alone" Tom replied snatching the guys arm

"Who the fuck are you" the guy replied angrily

"None of your business. Now she said leave her alone...so just go away" Tom replied firmly

"Fine" the guy replied as he turned to walk away

"Judy please can we just __" Tom was cut off by a fist to the face

"Hey what the fuck" Judy yelled out grabbing Tom before he fell

"Ugh why me" Tom groaned out grabbing at his face

"Come on big guy show me what you got" the guy replied getting ready for a fight

"Ugh I'd rather not" Tom sighed

"Aww what's the matter too much of a little bitch" the guy replied with a chuckle

It was then that Judy slammed her shot glass down and threw a right hook connecting straight to the guys jaw knocking him on his butt. She was a little spitfire and the fact that her uncle taught her how to box at a young age added to that little fire.

"Who's the bitch now? Now get the hell out of here" Judy yelled out 

"Psycho" the guy cried out as he ran away 

"Tom are you okay" Judy asked softly

"Nothing I can't handle. Now please Judy can we just go" Tom pleaded 

"I guess" Judy replied as she stumbled to get her coat and walk with Tom out the door

Tom would pass sideways glances at Judy as he drove them back to their apartment. Judy sat on the passenger side in her drunken stupor gazing out the window at the midnight sky like if the stars had her in a trance. Once Tom parked the car Tom rushed to help Judy out of the car as she tumbled out with a giggle. 

"You are so good to me Tommy" Judy whispered as Tom helped her stay balanced

"Come on let's get you inside" Tom replied as they made their way upstairs. Judy laughing out loudly every time she missed a step.

"Keep it down will you. There are other people who live here" Tom whispered sternly

"Well excuse me" Judy replied 

Finally they made it to the door and Tom unlocked it still holding on to Judy. Once they were inside Tom helped Judy to her room laying her gently on the bed...only Judy didn't release her grip and brought Tom down with her making him land right on her

"Judy what are you doing" Tom asked flatly

Judy cupped Tom's face in her hands "You are amazing Tommy"

"Ugh I hate it when you call me that" Tom groaned out trying to get up but Judy held him tightly. For someone so small she had quite the strength and she proved it earlier by knocking a full grown man to the floor with just one punch.

"Why are you so good to me" Judy asked softly

"Because you are my friend" Tom replied

"I think you want to be more than friends don't you" Judy replied seductively

"Judy stop. You are drunk. You really should get some sleep" Tom replied sternly

Judy replied to that by grabbing Tom's face once more and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Well for her it was...for Tom it was the kiss of a drunk, sloppy and reeking of alcohol. Judy moaned into the kiss as she let her hand stray lower and brush against Tom's crotch

Tom squawked "Judy stop"

"Why? You know you want it" Judy purred out

"No I don't. So just stop and let me go" Tom replied pulling Judy's hand away 

Judy sighed and released her grip pushing Tom away "You are such a dick"

"Excuse me" Tom replied 

"You heard me Hiddleston" Judy replied harshly

Tom growled in frustration his hands balling up into fists"Okay so I'm a dick because I'm being a responsible person by not drinking.Taking care of you while you are getting plastered off your ass. Not to mention taking a punch for you which I know I'll have a black eye by the time I go to bed and oh because I won't take advantage of my best friend who is drunk and beyond common sense. Yes I am quite a dick" 

Judy glared "Fuck you. Get out of my room"

"You don't have to tell me twice" Tom replied as he turned on his heels and walked out the door slamming it behind him

Tom walked to his room and slammed it behind him "Ugh irritating little spitfire"

Tom walked to the mirror above his dresser and as he guessed there was the black eye "I'm a good person. Why me?" Tom asked looking up as he was waiting for an answer from God himself

Tom walked to his bed and not even bothering to change threw himself on it and allowed sleep to take over his exhausted body.


	3. It's A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For All The Hits :)

Judy woke up feeling like her head was split in half. She was still wearing the same outfit she wore the night before and sighed.

"You should of just stayed in you loser" Judy mumbled to herself as she got up from bed only to quickly fall back onto bed as she felt like the room was spinning

"Ugh you can do this" Judy assured herself as she made her way out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

Judy smiled seeing that Tom was already awake and getting ready to eat a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning" Judy croaked out

Tom kept his back turned "Well I'll be she's alive"

"Wow grouchy much" Judy replied with a scoff

It was then Tom turned around revealing his black eye making Judy jump back "Holy hell what the heck happened to you"

"Are you serious..you really don't know how I got this" Tom asked flatly

Judy shook her head "No...If I knew I wouldn't be asking"

Tom sighed as he took a seat at the table placing the bowl of cereal in front of him "I took a punch in the face trying to protect you from some idiot who was attempting to hit on you"

"Oh my God...oh Tom I'm sorry" Judy replied with a frown plopping into the chair in front of Tom

"It's no big deal...you clocked him pretty good for doing it. Listen Judy you are a good girl there is no need for you to get as drunk and reckless as you did last night" Tom replied sternly

"Wow I clocked him. I'm so awesome" Judy replied with a strong confidence 

"Did you just completely ignore everything I just said up till me saying you punched someone" Tom asked with a sigh

"I'm sorry what" Judy replied

Tom groaned "Really"

Judy stood from her seat and placed her arms around Tom's neck "I'm kidding. I heard every word and I'm sorry about my behavior last night. Thank you for protecting me like the amazing and wonderful friend you are"

"Flattery will get you nowhere darling" Tom smirked

"Shut up" Judy replied as she kissed Tom on the cheek

After Tom left the apartment Judy hopped into the shower and afterward began to get ready for work. She was happy that work wasn't that far and she only had to walk a few blocks. Judy worked at the local college bookstore...she loved her job and the people she worked with. The pay was great as well so that was also a plus for her. Judy walked to the back put her purse in her locker and clocked in for another shift.

"Hey Judy" a young girl standing by the register

"Hey Becks" Judy replied with a huge smile

"How's it been so far" Judy asked with a smile

"Busy off and on" Becky replied as she began to organize some books

"Hey isn't that your friend" Becky asked pointing towards the door

"Yep that's Tom. I'm pretty sure he's here for some new reading material...he basically has a library in his room" Judy replied with a chuckle

"He's downright adorable" Becky replied with a shy smile

"Listen if you can break that wall he's got up by all means go for it. Tom isn't not an easy nut to crack...he's unbelievably shy" Judy replied 

"Really that is so cute and kinda hot...you know what they say about the quite ones" Becky replied with a wink

"Trust me Tom isn't like those quite one. Listen look if you are really interested I can talk to him for you" Judy asked with a smile

"Really that would be great" Becky replied sweetly

"Okay then I'll be right back" Judy was about to make her towards Tom until she bumped into something

Judy looked up...it wasn't a something it was a someone and he was gorgeous "I'm so sorry...let me help you" Judy replied shyly helping the young man pick up his books

"No I should really look where I'm going" the man replied with a million dollar smile

"Umm I'm uhh Judy I work here. Did you need help looking for something" Judy replied softly

"I'm Gavin and I think I've found what I'm looking for maybe even a bit more" Gavin replied with a smile

Judy giggled as Gavin stood there locking his eyes with Judy's. Next thing Judy knew they were talking for few hours and was being asked out on a date...of course Judy said yes. After Gavin left Judy remembered that she was supposed to talk to Tom about Becky. Judy went in search of Tom but he must have left when she got caught up with Gavin.

Judy walked up to Becky "Geez where were you I was about to send a search party"

Judy smiled "Sorry I kind of got caught up...I couldn't find Tom but I promise you after I'm done with my shift I will talk to him. I'm sure he will say yes"

Becky smiled "Thanks again Judy"

*Later On That Day*  
"Not interested" Tom replied taking a seat on the couch

"Oh come on Tommy" Judy groaned out sitting next to Tom

"Don't call me that" Tom replied with a glare

"What's wrong with Tommy" Judy asked with a smirk

"I don't know. What's wrong with Judith" Tom replied with a crooked smile

"Touche" Judy replied 

"Listen she really likes you and besides it would be nice for you" Judy replied leaning her head on Tom's shoulder

"Since when did you become matchmaker all of a sudden" Tom asked flipping through channels

"Until I found an actual breathing human girl that was interested in you" Judy replied with a chuckle

"Your sarcasm is a lot to be desired do you know that" Tom replied shrugging Judy's head off his shoulder

"Look Judy I don't have time for dates right now. I have work, finals and studying to do" Tom replied with a sigh

"Please...please" Judy begged

"Are you actually begging me to go out with someone" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow

"What if I come with you guys" Judy asked with a huge smile

"Now that would be awkward" Tom replied scrunching up his nose

"No stupid. No way am I going to be the third wheel. I meant as in a double date...I got asked out on a date today" Judy replied with a smile

"What? When? By who?" Tom asked with a questioning glare

"When did this become an interrogation? Who asked me out is none of your business and as far as you going out with Becky that is happening whether you like it or not. Live a little Tom" Judy replied getting up from the couch

"So I guess I don't have a choice" Tom replied 

"Sorry Tommy its a double date" Judy replied sticking her head out of her room

"Ugh don't call me that" Tom replied throwing one of the couch pillows towards her door

"You missed" Judy called out

Tom rolled his eyes and chuckled "She is something else"


	4. There Is No Going Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying This Lovely Rainy Day With An Update

"Looking Good Handsome" Judy said with a huge smile

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this" Tom replied with a groan

It was finally Saturday and it was the day Judy had been waiting for. For Tom is was the day he was dreading and rather get over with. Tom didn't mind dating and meeting women...its just at this point in his life with so much on his plate he just didn't have the time for it. Of course when Judy begged him he couldn't say no...he always had a soft spot in his heart for Judy and telling her no was just something he could never bring himself to do.

"Well lets get going" Judy said grabbing the keys off the counter

"Let's get this over with" Tom sighed

"Oh come on Tom will it kill you to crack a smile " Judy asked softly

Tom forced a fake smile "Maybe"

*A While Later*  
Tom sat on the opposite side of the booth as he listened to Becky blab on and on about anything and everything. Shopping, movies, her favorite colors because they go so well with everything. You name it and she spoke on and on about it. Meanwhile Judy was blushing madly as Gavin began to whisper sweet words in her ear as she giggled. Tom groaned was this not the same girl who said she didn't believe in true love and all things sappy.

"Judy can I speak to you for a second. In private" Tom said snapping Judy out of her trance like state of gazing into Gavin's deep green eyes

"Not now Thomas" Judy replied her eyes still locked on Gavin's

"Now Judith" Tom replied firmly

Judy groaned "Hold that thought. I'll be right back"

Tom wasn't tired of waiting and yanked Judy away towards the bathroom area

"Please tell me we can leave now" Tom asked with a glare

"What's the matter I thought you and Becky were hitting it off" Judy replied her eyes looking passed Tom and at Gavin who was talking to Becky

"If you could keep your eyes of Romeo over there for a second you would know that me and Becky have nothing in common" Tom replied grabbing Judy's chin gently making her face him

"Why not she's a great girl. I think she likes you" Judy replied with a smile

"I think she likes herself even more. This whole evening all she has been talking about is herself its maddening" Tom replied sternly 

Judy turned her eyes back to Gavin who for some strange reason was inching closer towards Becky. 

"Hmm that's odd" Judy thought her eyebrows furrowing together

"Judy are you even listening to me" Tom groaned out

It was then that Judy's eye grew wide in horror. There was her date making out with her friend and Tom's date

"That bitch" Judy growled out through clenched teeth

"What are you talking about...oh crap" Tom replied as her turned to see exactly why Judy was fuming

"Now Judy don't do anything crazy...he's not worth___" Tom was cut off by Judy pushing him aside and marching over to the table the group was sharing

"Becky what the hell are you doing" Judy asked angrily

"Judy" Becky squeaked out trying to scurry away from Gavin. 

"Don't even. I saw you guys practically sucking face" Judy exclaimed making a customer turn to look at her

"May I help you " Judy replied her hands on her hips 

The customer turned away quickly. Tom finally walked up to Judy's side and tried pulling her away

"Judy please don't make a scene. Let's just go home" Tom pleaded softly

"No. How could you I thought we were friends and you what was all that romantic talk you were giving me" Judy asked sternly

"I was just looking for a good time no strings attached. Becky here offered so why not" Gavin replied with a smirk

"I thought you liked Tom" Judy asked angrily 

"I did but who knew it would be so hard to get a guy to put out" Becky replied with a chuckle

"Fucking slut and you...you are nothing but a pig" Judy exclaimed grabbing her drink and throwing it at both of them

"That's for me you jerk" Judy replied

Then Judy grabbed Tom's drink and threw at them as well "That's for Tom...now we can go home Tom"

Tom didn't say a word and escorted Judy out as he turned to see the look of humiliation on the couples face.

Once Tom and Judy made it back to their apartment Tom unlocked the door and Judy went straight to her bedroom. Tom walked in seeing Judy thrown on her bed and crying.

"Please don't cry Judy. He isn't someone you should waste tears for" Tom replied sitting on the edge of Judy's bed

"What's wrong with me Tom. I mean how come I can't find at least on decent guy out there" Judy replied sobbing

"There is nothing wrong with you...don't you ever blame yourself for men like that. As far as finding the one...you will in time just be patient. You are a wonderful girl who ever is with you is bound to be one lucky guy" Tom replied wiping away Judy's tears

Judy smiled and locked eyes with Tom as she sat up on her bed and faced Tom. It was then that Judy did something she though she would never ever do. Slowly Judy pulled Tom into a passionate kiss. Tom tensed at first but slowly gave into the feeling. Soon Tom was being pulled atop of Judy as she moaned into the kiss...soon Tom realized what was going on and broke the kiss

"Judy wait" Tom said breathlessly. His lips plump and raw from their kissing

"No Tom please" Judy whispered holding Tom's face in her hands

"Judy if we do this...there is no going back. It could change everything...are you sure you still want to do this" Tom replied swallowing the lump in his throat

Judy responded by pulling Tom back in for another kiss. She didn't care about their friendship right now...all she wanted was to feel good and forget this night and she knew her and Tom would be okay. If any friendship was withstanding it was theirs and she was sure of it.


	5. Late Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Mean Cause Come On Who Doesn't Like Another Update :)

Tom began to let his hands roam all over Judy's body...she felt as soft and wonderful as he had always imagined. Tom knew that Judy saw him as nothing more than a friend...but that all started to change for Tom when they hit high school. He always knew he felt a certain way about her...but always chalked it up for being nothing more than just them spending almost everyday together. Their bond was strong...but when Judy began to date Tom couldn't help but feel a little jealous. When he found out that her boyfriend dumped her for another girl her heartbreak made him feel like beating the guys face in and Tom wasn't a violent guy. It was then at that moment that Tom realized what he felt for Judy was more than friendship it was love. Of course for the sake of their friendship Tom swallowed all those emotions down and never spoke or acted on them until now.

"Mmm touch me Tom. Make me feel good" Judy moaned underneath as she grabbed his hand and led them under her black mini skirt. Tom swallowed feeling how warm and ready Judy was for him.

"Judy I...I" Tom stuttered feeling Judy then snake Tom's hand inside her panties

"I want you please" Judy moaned out

Tom couldn't hold back and slipped a finger inside her moist entrance making her gasp and throw her head back in ecstasy

"Oh fuck Tommy" Judy moaned out

Tom looked up at her. He hated that name but in this case at this moment he'd let it slide. It was then that Tom withdrew his finger and let his hand snake up her stomach and under her blouse. Every part of her was so warm and soft.

"Clothes off...take them off" Judy groaned out tugging on Tom's jacket. 

Tom stood from the bed and Judy also stood as she stood in front of him. Judy helped Tom out of his jacket as she slowly pushed it off letting it fall to the floor. After that she let her hands run up and down his arms. Tom wasn't built like a jock but he was long and lean...he was beautiful. Judy's hands soon found her way to the bottom of his black shirt and began to lift it up. Tom raised his hands as she removed the article of clothing and tossed it to the floor. Judy couldn't help but gawk at him...who knew that he was hiding such a toned stomach under his shirts this whole time.

Judy then reached down to unbuckle Tom's belt but was stopped by Tom's hands on her wrists. Judy looked up with lost eyes.

"I'm not going to be the only one half naked here" Tom replied softly

"Then by all means" Judy replied with a smile

Tom lifted his shaking hands and placed his hands on the bottom hem of Judy's purple v-neck sweater. Tom slowly lifted it up revealing a flat toned tummy as he finally removed the sweater and tossed it over his shoulder. Tom then felt that all to familiar feeling growing in his jeans as he admired Judy standing there in just her bra and skirt. Judy's was always busty...when she was in middle school guys drooled over her because of her bust size. She always felt different from other girls because she developed so early.

Judy smiled and turned around so Tom could unclasp her bra once it was unclasped Judy turned to face Tom. Judy let her bra slide slowly off as her breast bounced slightly upon her bra being removed. At that moment Tom could have sworn he was going to pass out...Judy was truly a sight to behold. Tom walked up to Judy and pushed her on the bed and worked on removing her knee high boots. Slowly he undid the zippers on the sides and slid them off her slender legs and placed them on the side of the bed. 

Tom crawled back atop Judy and felt her began to unbuckle and unzip his jeans. While see did that Tom kicked off his converse and socks right along with them. Tom began to trail kisses from Judy's neck to between her breast making her breathing heavy as he did. Judy then wrapped her legs around Tom's waist as she used her legs to slid down Tom's jeans taking his boxers along with the jeans. Judy let her hands slowly make their way to Tom's butt and couldn't help but give a squeeze...Tom growled at the feeling. 

Tom kicked the rest of his jeans off now making him the only one completely nude as Judy was still in her skirt. Judy shimmied her hips to give Tom the hint to remove it once and for all. Tom smirked as he sat up and pulled Judy's skirt off with one quick tug right along with her black panties. Yep Judy was even better naked.

"Oh my God Judy you are breathtaking" Tom whispered in Judy's ear making her whole body shiver

Judy grabbed Tom's hand once more and placed it back at her entrance as she whimpered for him to touch her.

Tom smirked as he took the hint and placed his finger back inside her warm inviting entrance. Judy arched up again at the feeling and began to lift her hips up and down feeling Tom's finger slide in and out.

"Ohh god...that's amazing. Oh more please" Judy moaned out as Tom added another finger 

"Darling you are so wet for me" Tom whispered in Judy's ear

Judy had to admit that after all their years of friendship that Tom had a kinky side. Then again she never thought of him in a sexual manner.

Tom withdrew his fingers and lined himself at Judy's warm inviting entrance "Tell me what you want Judy"

Judy was writhing under Tom "You know what I want"

"Darling of course I know...but I want to hear you say it" Tom replied in a low velvet tone

That tone made Judy's spine tingle and her skin breakout into goosebumps "I want you. Now. Please" Judy cried out

"That's a good girl" Tom replied as he slipped inside Judy with one quick thrust making them both groan out in pleasure. Tom felt the grip Judy had around his waist tighten as he thrust deeper and harder inside her. It was taking everything inside him to not come.

"Ohh fuck...ohh Tom" Judy moaned out 

Tom looked to see Judy under him thrashing her head left and right. Her long chestnut hair sticking to her forehead due to the sweat on her sweet petite body. Tom felt empowered knowing he had this effect on her. Knowing her had the power to drive her to the heights of ecstasy. Judy then pushed Tom off of her and then found herself on top as she began to ride him fast and hard. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer. Tom looked up his eyes glazed over with pleasure as he held her waist tightly...she knew she was going to have some bruising there. 

"Ohh fuck ohh fuck...ohh" Judy cried out with her head thrown back as she orgasmed like never before. Quite ironic that the man to give the most mind blowing orgasm that she had ever experienced was the person she had called her best friend since childhood.

Tom soon felt his orgasm approaching as he continued to buck his hip up into Judy. Holy shit was she about to come again...yep she was

"Oh shit" Judy groaned out as she came and Tom not that far behind her.

Judy collapsed atop of Tom with a content sigh. Tom brushed the hair out of her face and smiled

"I love you Judy" Tom whispered kissing the top of her head

It was then that Judy felt her body go numb.

"What the fuck did I just do" Judy thought to herself


	6. When It All Changed: Fast Forward To Now

Judy awoke the next morning still tangled up in Tom's arms. She was still exhausted from the horrible turn out of her date, being on emotional overload and oh yeah the fantastic sex she had with her friend...her best friend. Judy couldn't sleep at all the guilt was to overwhelming...Tom took yesterday as them being together and showing their true love for each other. Judy on the other hand was just looking for anything to make her forget how much of a jerk Gavin was and of course Tom said all the right words and it all got a little out of hand. She loved Tom but she wasn't in love with him in that way...she felt like such a horrible person for using Tom in such a way. What kind of a friend does that?

Judy began to try to wiggle herself out of Tom's arms until Tom began to stir. Judy gasped quietly as she stopped moving and waiting to see if Tom would awake or stay asleep.

Tom slowly opened his eyes "Good morning"

Judy smiled nervously "Uh yeah Good Morning"

Tom moved a strand of hair out of Judy's face "Did you sleep well"

Judy didn't respond and only nodded with that same nervous smile plastered on her face.

The two stayed silent for a while till Judy spoke "Umm I'm going to take a shower"

"Alright well I'll make us some breakfast" Tom replied with a smile

Judy smiled softly as she got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Tom found that a bit odd how quickly she shot out of bed for her shower but didn't think much on it and got dressed to make breakfast. 

Judy stood in the shower letting the warm water hit her body all the while mentally scolding herself

"Stupid...stupid. How could you be so damn stupid" Judy repeated to herself over and over

After the shower Judy got dressed and walked into the kitchen to be greeted with Tom setting the table for breakfast. 

"Breakfast is ready" Tom said with a huge smile

"Think Judy think. Breakfast would be so awkward right now" Judy thought

"Uhh...I can't stay for breakfast. I got called in to go a little early...of course Becky didn't show up for her shift" Judy said with a frown

"Good one Judy" Judy thought mentally high fiving herself

"Oh okay well then I'll see you later than right" Tom asked softly

"Uh yeah of course" Judy replied with a forced smile as she turned to leave just as quickly as she got out of bed for her shower

*Later on that night*  
Judy quietly walked into the apartment to find Tom was asleep on the couch

"You know if you are going to sneak in you should really be a lot more quite it about it" Tom said from the couch

"I thought I was...sorry" Judy laughed nervously

"You Judy are anything but quite" Tom replied getting up from the couch

"Hmm well goodnight" Judy replied quickly as she turned

"Judy what the hell is going on. All day you've been acting weird and not to mention you are just barely getting in and still trying to avoid me" Tom asked sternly

"I'd rather not say okay...let me just go to bed" Judy replied firmly

"This is about last night isn't it" Tom asked softly

Judy didn't say a word and just hug her head low 

"Do you regret last night Judy" Tom asked softly

"It was just sex Tom. That's all it was supposed to be...but you had to open your mouth and say those three little words" Judy replied angrily 

"Oh so baring my heart out to someone after I just made love to them is wrong. Umm okay" Tom replied sternly

"We didn't make love Tom. We just fucked...that's it" Judy retorted 

"Wow okay" Tom replied his eyebrows cocked

"I made a mistake...I shouldn't have done that. I was just upset and wanted to forget about that douchebag from last night...and you said all the right things but damn it Tom when you said those words I just felt like shit afterwards" Judy replied softly

"So it was a mistake...you don't feel anything for me at all" Tom asked softly

"I'm sorry but I don't...I can't love you like that Tom...I mean I do love you but not that way. We are friends remember" Judy replied softly

"Yeah we were" Tom replied grabbing his coat

"Wait did you just say we were" Judy asked confused

"Yep" Tom replied putting on his coat

"Wait what are you saying" Judy asked 

"Look Judy it's one thing to say last night was a mistake and another to say you don't love me...but to use me and fuck with my emotions for your own personal gain is just something you don't do. I'm out of here" Tom replied as he turned and walked out the door.

*Fast Forward To Now*  
That was the moment that change everything for them. Eventually their feelings for each other changing.Judy couldn't help but feel guilt every time she saw Tom and Tom couldn't help but feel angry upon seeing her. After trying to hang in there for months it was concluded that they both go their separate ways. Tom was the one to move out first and Judy was next...so soon found herself on an apartment all on her own. How did things go so wrong...how could she lose the one more important person in her life just like that?

"Judy do you have those papers for the Nelson account" a voice called out breaking Judy out of her thoughts

"Yes sir I do...would you like me to bring them to you" Judy replied 

"Yes please" the voice replied 

This was her life now. She was now a secretary to a huge accounting firm and she loved it...she was always on the go. Her boss Mr. Burke was a fantastic boss and treated all his employees well so that was a plus not to mention great pay helped her live a comfortable life. She loved her life and the past was far behind her. Although there were the times were she would go back and think what if I did this differently but it was to late for that and dwelling on it didn't hurt.

Judy walked up to the huge wood doors and knocked "Mr. Burke I have those files you were asking for"

"Ahh yes Judy come on it" Mr Burke called out from the other side

"Hello sir how are you today" Judy asked placing the files on his desk

"Doing great just trying to get everything ready for this visit we are getting Thursday" Mr Burke replied

"Visit sir" Judy asked softly

"Yes on of the co-owners of our firm is coming for a visit to check on the place and see if everything is on the up and up" Mr Burke replied 

"Oh wow. Have you met this person" Judy asked 

"No actually this will be the first time I will be meeting him. I don't even know his name yet but I hear from others he's really nice down to earth kind of guy" Mr Burke replied 

"Well I hope everything goes well. Is there anything else I can get you sir" Judy asked with a kind smile

"Not at the moment. Listen Judy I want to tell you thank you for all your hard work...you truly are a treasure to this firm" Mr.Burke replied with a smile

"Well thank you sir. I really appreciate that...well I should get back to work now and of course let me know if there is anything I can get you" Judy replied with a smile as she walked out of his office.

Judy sat at her desk and smiled. Yes this was her life now and she loved it...it was as if nothing in her life could go wrong and everything was just perfect.


	7. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Update Never Hurt Nobody

Judy walked up the stairs of her apartment complex and unlocked the door. She was exhausted. Today had been a very long day and she just couldn't wait to jump in the tub and let her body get soaked and relaxed with warm water and of course bubbles. Judy kicked off her heels and walked to the couch letting herself plop down as she massaged her aching feet.

"Ugh I can't wait for this visit to just come and go" Judy said getting up from the couch and made her to her bedroom

Judy switched on the light and began to shimmy out of her skirt and then soon the rest of her clothes and into a silk robe. Judy was about to walk into her bathroom till her eyes caught sight of a picture she kept on her nightstand. Judy smiled softly. It was a picture of her and Tom when they were in college. She picked up the framed picture and giggled softly. She was all smiles in the picture as Tom as usual looked as awkward as can be. Judy placed the picture down with a sigh...if only she had the chance to go back and fix things she would in a heartbeat...but she knew it could never happen.

"That was the past Judy. Nothing you can do about it now" Judy thought as she gave the picture on last glance and walked into her bathroom to draw herself a bath.

*Next Day*  
"Judy is the board room ready yet...he'll be here any time now" Mr. Burke replied nervously

"Yes sir everything is ready. I made sure there are refreshments ready and also any paper work you asked for is filed and ready to be gone over" Judy replied following closely behind her boss

Mr Burke turned around and hugged Judy "You are nothing short of amazing Judy"

"Thank you sir" Judy replied 

"Okay now he'll be here soon. I told Tabitha to notify me when he's here and to gather all the employees in the board room so he can meet them" Mr Burke replied 

"So what should I do" Judy asked softly

"You can do me the favor of organizing anything in my office files until we gather in the board room" Mr Burke replied with a smile

"I'm on it sir" Judy replied turning on her heels and heading into Burke's office

An hour passed and Tabitha walked into the board notifying Mr Burke that he had arrived. Mr Burke thanked her and waited for him to be escorted in. After a few minutes there he was with a smile on his face and a razor sharp suit...it was totally designer just looking at it.

Tabitha walked into Mr Burke's office "Hey Burke wants all of in the break room...he's here already"

Judy turned "Okay give me a sec. So let me guess some old man in a designer suit huh" 

"Oh my God Judy the guy is a total fox. He's tall and just so handsome.I mean come on you have to hurry to see for yourself" Tabitha gushed

Judy just laughed as she filed the last of Mr Burke's files and made her way to the boardroom. Everyone was already in there and shaking hands with a tall man in a navy blue suit. Judy couldn't help but check him out from behind. He was tall as Tabitha said, he was lean so it was apparent he was in great shape,his narrow waist was to die for, and his hair was dark brown and curly but it was apparent it was cut and slicked to the back.

"What did I tell you? Total fox huh" Tabitha said elbowing Judy

"Ahh Judy come over here...come meet one of our co-owners" Mr. Burke called out from across the board room

Judy straightened her outfit out and made her way towards Mr Burke.

"I don't believe you have met my secretary. She is the backbone of this firm and keeps me from going insane" Mr Burke replied

"No I don't believe I've met her but I would love to" the man spoke in an eloquent British accent 

Judy almost fainted hearing his voice as she got closer. It was so smooth like velvet dripping from his mouth

"Ahh here she is...this is my secretary her name is__" Mr Burke was cut off

The co-owner turned around and it was then that Judy almost lost it

"Tommy" Judy said loudly

"Oh my God...Judy" Tom replied happily

"Is that really you" Judy asked with a huge smile

"Last I checked...it's really me. Is that really you" Tom asked in shock

"In the flesh" Judy replied

A small pause of silence passed until Judy screamed happily and threw herself into Tom's arms "Ahh I can't believe this...it really is you"

Tom laughed as he picked Judy up as he hugged "Wow Judy I'd never thought I would ever see you again. I can't believe this"

"Oh my God you look great" Judy replied touching Tom's hair

"So do you...than again you always do. Still short though" Tom joked patting Judy on the head

"Jerk...oh wow I just__" Judy then turned to see all the employees and her boss with mouths opened in shock

Tom cleared his throat "I almost forgot I was here"

"I gather you two know each other" Mr Burke said softly

"Yes sir. I went to college with Tom. Oh excuse me Mr. Hiddleston" Judy replied softly

"Just stick with Tom Judy" Tom replied with a laugh

"Yes it's true. We grew up together and attended the same college. I haven't see Judy in forever...I'm glad she is doing well for herself" Tom replied softly

"Well I'm glad that you two could be reacquainted with each other" Mr Burke replied

"Thank you. Oh please forgive me...I do believe I was going to be given a tour of the building" Tom replied softly

"Yes. Judy would you mind" Mr Burke asked

"No sir not at all" Judy replied with a smile

"Right this way Mr. Hiddleston" Judy replied leading the way

"Judy its nice to see you haven't changed" Tom joked as he followed behind Judy with a huge smile


	8. Plans For Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Update For The Night :)

Judy made her way to the main office of the building but stopped in her tracks making Tom bump into her with a "Oof"

Judy turned around and smiled "I still can't believe you are here. I mean that you are standing here in front of me"

Tom smiled cocking his head to the side "Same here. I've missed you Judy"

Judy couldn't help but pull Tom into another hug and Tom happily obliged "I've missed you too"

"You look so different...I mean at first I couldn't believe it was you. Not so awkward and gangly anymore. No sir now you are a handsome gent huh" Judy replied with a smirk

"Trust me I may look different but I'm still the same guy" Tom replied softly

"I'm sorry that I'm blabbing when I should be showing you around" Judy replied with a shy smile

"Whoa since when did you become shy around Tom" Judy thought to herself

"Since he turned into sex on legs. Whoa okay Judy control yourself Judy this is the same guy who you played hopscotch with" Judy thought again shaking her head to clear her naughty thoughts

"Judy are you okay?" Tom asked with a concerned tone

"Huh...oh yeah just got lost in thought" Judy replied softly

"I know you kind of dazed out on me" Tom replied 

"Look I should probably stop blabbing and show you around this place huh" Judy replied with a soft smile

"I'd rather hear you blab than walk around here. I've seen so many of these firms to last a lifetime" Tom replied with a chuckle

"Then why do it" Judy asked with a smile

"It's my job. I may not like doing it but it's my job and as co-owner I want to make sure everything is being run the way it should. But as I can see with you being here I have nothing to worry about. You have always been a hard worker Judy" Tom replied with a kind smile

"And you have always been determined so I'm happy to see that all of that determination paid off" Judy replied softly

"Thanks that means a lot...especially from you" Tom replied locking eyes with Judy

Tom and Judy kept eye contact with each other for a while until Tom looked down to look at his watch "I think my time here is up"

"Really... bummer...well it was nice seeing you Tom even if it was just for a short while" Judy replied with a frown

"Oh no we aren't done I plan to catch up with you. What are your plans for tonight" Tom asked with a huge grin

"A TV dinner and lifetime channel" Judy replied with a smile

"You always knew how to have a great time" Tom replied sarcastically

"Wow sarcasm from Tommy. You have changed" Judy replied 

"Ugh you know I hate it when you call me that" Tom groaned

"Guess you really haven't changed that much" Judy chuckled

Tom smiled and took a step closer "Well since you have nothing planned how about dinner tonight"

"Oh Tom I don't___" Judy was cut off by Tom taking her hand

"No isn't an option Judith" Tom replied in a low tone

"Pick me up at 8:00" Judy replied as if in a daze

"Wonderful see you tonight" Tom replied with a huge smile

Judy smiled and nodded

"Thanks for the tour Judy" Tom replied as he turned to walk away

"Is that sarcasm" Judy called out

"Maybe...maybe not" Tom replied as he waved goodbye

*Later On That Day*  
Judy raided her closet trying to figure out what to wear. She didn't want to wearing anything to flashy because she didn't want Tom to think she was desperate but at the same time she didn't want to look like if she wasn't trying either.

"Damn it this isn't going to work" Judy mumbled as she looked at herself in the mirror and began to undress again

She looked at the clock. It was already 7:15 and still had not decided. Finally after throwing out everything Judy finally settled on a simple navy blue dress and matching flats...she styled her long hair in curls and pinned the sides with with some white barrettes. Judy went to sit on the sofa as she waited for Tom to call her...it was then that oh crap she didn't give him and address or number

"Judy you moron. How the hell is he supposed to call or find you" Judy thought as she cursed herself for being so stupid

It was then that Judy heard a knock at her door. Judy groaned still scolding herself for forgetting to give Tom such important information. Judy walked to her door and undid the locks and opened the door 

"Wow you look amazing" Tom said standing there with a smile

"How...how did you...wait" Judy stuttered 

"Your co-worker Tabitha. I realized I asked you out without asking for your address when I left. So I went back and told your friend Tabitha who was more than happy to give me your address...she is quite the character" Tom replied with a smile

"Yeah she is and quite the sneaky one too" Judy replied with a smile

"Well are you ready I hope you like Italian" Tom replied with a smile extending his hand out

"You know that I do Tom" Judy replied taking Tom's hand as he led her to his car


	9. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating Now Might Not Have A Chance Later ;)

"Wow you know I've always passed by this restaurant by have never actually dined in here. Wow this is so nice" Judy replied as Tom pulled out her chair for her to sit

"Really I would gather you have been here being as since you do live in the area" Tom replied taking his seat

"Well this is my first time here" Judy replied with a smile

"You do look beautiful Judy" Tom replied with a crooked smile

"And you looked very dashing tonight...Mr. Hiddleston" Judy replied with a smirk

"You are rotten" Tom replied with a playful glare

"So how long will you be in Chicago" Judy asked before taking a sip of her water

"Just this week and it's back home to New York. I must say though I've only been here for only half a day and I rather quite like it here" Tom replied picking up his menu

"Really? Why is that New York not exciting enough for you" Judy asked her eyes going over her menu

"Well it is but just a bit to loud at times for my liking. I will tell you there is nothing quite like my home back in England I miss it" Tom replied looking up from his menu

"Then why not go back dummy" Judy asked with a smirk

"I wanted to get out of England. As I said I do miss it...but at the same time its nice to get out there and see different places" Tom replied softly

After the waiter took their order Tom and Judy just kept on and on about their childhood and college years. Judy didn't dare bring up the subject of their night together in college...even though she hadn't asked Tom yet, she was sure it might still be a sensitive subject for him.

"This lasagna is great" Judy replied with a smile

"It is...although I must admit my fiancee makes a lasagna that is just heaven" Tom replied with a smile

Judy almost choked on her food "Did he just say...fiancee" 

Tom looked up to see Judy staring at him "Oh my God...I'm such an idiot. I was so caught up and overwhelmed by seeing you again I forgot to mention to___"

Judy finished "That you were engaged"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't mean to spring it on you like that. Are you angry with me" Tom asked with a small pout

"Are you kidding me? I'm happy for you but damn you almost gave me a heart attack. Aww Tommy is all grown up and going off and getting married" Judy gushed like a proud mother hen

"Ugh I hate when you call me that...and don't tease Judy" Tom replied with a glare

"I'm not teasing. I really am happy for you. So when do I get to meet her so I can give the thumbs up of approval" Judy replied sipping her wine

Tom laughed "Oh really now. So now the woman I'm supposed to marry needs your approval. Well I declare Judy are you a tab bit jealous" 

Judy scoffed "Ha you wish"

Tom smiled softly and reached out to grab Judy's hand "Truthfully Judy I'm happy that we found one another again"

Judy smiled shyly "Me too"

Judy then cleared her throat "So when do I get to meet her"

Tom chuckled "Well I guess whenever you decide to pop up in New York. If that happens then you are more then welcome to join us for dinner one day"

After dinner Tom escorted Judy back to her apartment "Well I hope you had a nice time tonight and enjoyed dinner"

"You sure you don't want to come in just for a bit" Judy asked with a soft smile

Tom sighed how he loved and loathed that smile at the same time. It was a weakness of his...he could have the worst day ever when they were in college and all she had to do was smile and it seemed that everything was forgotten with just her smile.

"I really shouldn't...but for you I can stay but just for a while" Tom replied with a smile

"Look if you don't want to it's not going to hurt my feelings or anything. I understand that you are mister fancy pants co-owner now and that you are to good for a common girl like___" Judy was cut off by Tom clamping his hand on her mouth

"Shut up Judy and get inside" Tom replied removing his hand 

Judy unlocked the door and stepped to the side to let Tom walk in "Ladies first"

Tom turned back "Ahh that sense of humor...that charming but maddening sense of humor"

Judy giggled "Welcome to my humble abode...I know it's not a mansion or apartment in soho but its nice and quiet"

"Are you done is that sarcasm out of your system yet" Tom asked with a smirk

"I'm sorry. I'm done...I promise" Judy replied softly

Judy walked to her couch and padded the seat next to her so he could sit

Judy gazed at Tom as if lost in a trace. Tom looked behind him "What?"

"I'm sorry I'm still in shock you are here" Judy replied

Tom laughed "Me too...I'm glad I'll have some company while I'm here"

Judy sighed softly "Tom about that night...back in college. I...I just" 

Tom grabbed Judy's hand "Don't do that Judy. Don't do this. It's in the past...it's over and done with and nothing we can do about it now"

Judy frowned "I just feel awful. You know that day you said you were leaving...I won't lie it crushed me. I felt like I lost apart of me"

Tom sighed deeply "You know every night after that day I would sit by my phone debating whether I should call you or not. I just thought I ruined everything by overreacting"

"You had every right to be pissed. I was a loser of a friend to do what I did to you Tom and for that I'm so sorry" Judy replied sadly

"Judy it's alright. I will tell you this though...even though the outcome wasn't what I expected it to be, I will never ever regret sharing a moment like that with you" Tom replied softly

"Really" Judy asked 

"Really really. That night was a night I will never forget and I mean it" Tom replied with a gentle smile

"Can I ask you something Tom" Judy asked softly

"Of course" Tom replied 

Judy scooted a bit closer to Tom "That night when you told me you loved me. Did you mean it or was it some heat of the moment sort of thing"

Tom smiled "As I recall I told you I loved you the day after that night so what do you think"

Judy looked up at Tom with furrowed brows

"Yes Judy I meant it. I did love you" Tom replied softly

"You did" Judy asked with a frown

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat. This was why he tried to avoid coming inside...he knew this was bound to come out sooner or later.

"I did...I supposed I still do. I've always loved you Judy and I probably always will. You know that night I was totally nervous...do you want to know why" Tom asked with a gentle smile

Judy nodded yes

"You were my first Judy" Tom replied shyly

Judy's eyes widened now she really felt like crap "Oh Tom I'm so sorry"

Tom chuckled "Why"

"Because I was your first and for that to happen the day after. Oh God I'm such a jerk" Judy replied her eyes welling up with tears

"Judy don't cry. I already told you it's okay...it's the past. I regret nothing about that night and I'd rather you be my first than any other girl in this world" Tom replied locking eyes with Judy

"I hate you" Judy whispered her face a mere few inches away from Tom's

"Why" Tom whispered back

"Because you always know the right words to say" Judy replied softly

Next thing Tom and Judy knew their faces were so close it looked like they were about to share a passionate kiss. Tom and Judy began to lean in until it was then that Judy remembered "Fiancee you moron"

Judy pulled away "We shouldn't"

Tom came to his senses "You are right. I think...umm...I should be going. I had fun Judy and I hope we can do this again until I have to head back home"

Judy cleared her throat and smiled "I would like that a lot"

"How about tomorrow. We can go to a movie or you can show me around this lovely town you call home" Tom replied softly as he walked to the door

"I would love that. Just give me a call now that you have my number" Judy smiled

"Alright then...well goodnight Judy" Tom replied as he hugged Judy goodbye and walked out the door

Once Judy closed the door she leaned her body on the other side "What's the matter with you. He's engaged."

Judy had to admit she did feel a tad bid jealous when he revealed he was engaged. Oh my God she was jealous. Judy really needed to get a grip and fast...this couldn't happen again. She couldn't bare a repeat of that night in college.


	10. Always Expect The Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Little Something Before Bed :)

Judy sighed deeply as she threw herself on her bed. Tonight with Tom was amazing...she had never had so much fun in her life. He was still the same person she grew up with...only thing was she the same person. That moment that Tom told her he was engaged stung a bit and she couldn't understand why...maybe she was just being protective because she cared about Tom so much.

Judy groaned into her pillow it was then she heard her cell phone vibrate. Judy shot up in bed and reached over to grab her phone off the nightstand

CAN'T SLEEP -Tom

Judy smiled and texted back 

ME NEITHER- Judy

I HATE WHEN I CAN'T SLEEP. IT'S BEEN HAPPENING QUITE OFTEN :( -Tom

I FEEL YOU. I COULD BE EXHAUSTED BUT YET HERE I AM- Judy

Tom chuckled reading the text and began to type

MAYBE I SHOULD TEXT YOU A LULLABY- Tom

Judy rolled her eyes with a smile

HA HA VERY FUNNY- Judy

I REALLY HAD FUN TONIGHT- Tom

ME TOO- Judy

HOW ABOUT A MOVIE TOMORROW- Tom

Judy bit her lip...she was still a little overwhelmed by earlier tonight but would feel bad for saying no

SOUNDS GREAT. YOU HAVE MY NUMBER LET ME KNOW- Judy

I WILL. WELL I'LL LET YOU GET SOME SLEEP DARLING- Tom

Judy felt her body tingle upon seeing the word darling

ALRIGHT. GOOD NIGHT TOMMY- Judy 

Judy chuckled knowing what she was going to get back

UGH I HATE YOU- Tom

*The Next Day*  
"I want details and I want them now" Tabitha said standing in front of Judy's desk

"It was nothing big Tabitha. Just two friends catching up on old times that's all" Judy replied with a soft smile

"You mean to tell me that you spent the evening with a man as gorgeous as that and nothing happened" Tabitha said in shock

"Yep. All we did was go to dinner...he came into my apartment" Judy replied

Tabitha's eyebrows raised up Ohh"

"Chill Tabitha. We just spent the night talking and besides...he's taken" Judy replied typing on her computer

"What do you mean" Tabitha asked

"He's got a fiancee" Judy replied softly

"So" Tabitha replied with a smirk

"What do you mean so. If you think I'm going to make a move on a man who is engaged to be married not to mention a man who is a very dear friend...you ma'am are sadly mistaken" Judy replied sternly

"Whatever you say Judy.I just have a feeling one of you will be eating your words" Tabitha replied as she walked away

Judy rolled her eyes and continued to type away.

*Later On That Night*  
"So basically she's already assuming that we fooled around" Tom replied with a chuckle

"Pretty much" Judy replied with a soft sigh

"Hmm well I did tell you she's quite the character" Tom replied softly

"So did you get any sleep when I stopped texting you" Judy asked softly

"Somewhat...I supposed I've gotten used to the sleepless nights" Tom whispered back

"I don't think anyone other than us talks this much while sitting in a movie theater" Judy replied softly

"Don't be daft I'm sure plenty people do" Tom replied back sipping his soda

It was at that moment that someone in the theater made that all to famous shush noise

Judy glanced at Tom with a crooked smile "I do believe you just got shushed"

Tom rolled his eyes "I figured you would be the one. Listen let's get out of here"

"And go where" Judy asked softly

"I don't care anywhere...show me around this town. Show me where you go for fun" Tom replied softly

Judy smirked "I know just the place"

"Judy wait you have to bare with me. I'm not very good at this" Tom replied nervously on trembling legs

"Oh come on it's not that hard" Judy replied trying to help keep Tom balanced

Tom and Judy had found themselves at a huge local skating rink. When Tom had realized where Judy had brought him the look on his face was priceless

"You know when I said show me where you have fun. I should of specified a place on stable ground...you know where I won't look like a complete fool" Tom replied as he clung on to Judy

"Oh well" Judy replied as she began to move away from Tom slowly

"Wait what are you doing. Judy wait don't let go" Tom replied as he desperately tried to hold on to Judy

"Come on...just try it without my help" Judy replied with a huge smile

"I told you I can't___" Tom wasn't able to finished due to him falling straight on his butt

Judy couldn't help but burst into laughter "Oh my God this is great"

"Oh really now" Tom replied 

It was then that Tom's long arm reached out and pulled Judy down to the ground next to him

"There now we are even" Tom replied with a smirk

"Okay I get it maybe this isn't your thing...how about we get out of here before we wind up breaking each other's bones" Judy replied helping Tom up

"I think that's a good idea" Tom replied as he held onto Judy as they made their way off the rink. 

Once they left the rink the two had found themselves back at that one place where tensions began to build and emotions began to stir. Judy's apartment. Judy tried to keep her cool so she wouldn't do or say anything stupid. While Tom of course did the same by keeping their conversation casual.

"Oh my God I never showed you what I still have the last time you came over" Judy said walking to her DVD shelf

"What" Tom asked sitting on the couch

Judy pulled out a DVD and turned around to show Tom "Ta-da"

"Oh my God no way...you still have that" Tom replied with a chuckle

"Of course. How about we pop in this sap filled classic for old time sake" Judy replied walking to her DVD player

At that moment it was just like their college days. Judy looked over at Tom who was transfixed on the movie playing on the TV just like he was when he saw it the first time in college. 

"I feel like you are burning a hole into my soul" Tom replied shooting a sideways glance

"It was never the same watching this movie after you left" Judy replied softly

Tom turned to look at Judy "I know...I'm sorry"

"I really missed you Tom.You won't leave here and forget about me again will you" Judy asked softly

Tom smiled softly at Judy as he moved closer to her on the couch "I promise I won't. I will keep in touch with you"

"How do I know you aren't just saying what I want to hear" Judy replied softly

"You know I wouldn't just say anything if I didn't mean it Judy" Tom replied sternly

"Like that night you told me you loved me" Judy replied faintly

Tom chuckled softly "Yeah just like that night when I told you I love you"

"Maybe I should go Judy" Tom replied as he attempted to stand from the couch

It was then that Judy grabbed on to his hand "Don't go...please don't leave me alone again"

"I'll be back tomorrow Judy" Tom replied with a soft smile

"I don't want to lost you all over again. The guilt I've lived with ever since I wish I could take it all back and fix it so that I never hurt you" Judy replied 

"Judy you have nothing to feel guilty about I told you that" Tom replied 

"I want to fix it Tom" Judy whispered 

"How" Tom replied

It happened before she could even think clearly. Judy leaned in and closed the gap between them with a powerful and passionate kiss. It was a kiss that was filled with so much emotion, love, guilt, and the longing just to be in each other presence after so long.

Judy broke the kiss and locked eyes with Tom "I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have"

Tom smiled softly "If you didn't...I know it was only a matter of time before I did

With that Tom placed his lips back on Judy's. Judy couldn't help but let out a soft whimper. 

Tom broke the kiss looking Judy straight in the eye "You remember what I told you that night in college"

"If we do this" Judy started

"There is no going back" Tom finished

Judy didn't give it a second thought as she began to kiss Tom again. Judy then broke the kiss and stood from her couch taking his hand hers as she led him to her bedroom. Right now she didn't care for consequences...she just wanted Tom. It was then that she realized why she was so scared that night it college...she did love Tom it just took him to leaving her and going his own way for her to realize just how important he was to her. She was in love with her best friend...something she thought would never happen.


	11. Even If Just For This Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping Toddler= Update

It was just like that night in college only this time it was different. They both knew how they felt about each other...that night Tom knew and Judy was in denial. Judy was in denial anymore as she brought Tom down on the bed with her and kissed his lips sweetly

"I've dreamed of this night Judy. Just being able to have you in this way. Now I have it and I don't care if it's only for this night...I just want to be with you like this" Tom whispered softly

Judy smiled "Me too...I just want to make things right"

Judy lifted up Tom's black turtleneck. Tom lifted his arms to help Judy remove it completely. Judy bit her lip as she gazed at Tom...he had always had a toned stomach but now everything was toned. Tom had biceps...he still wasn't built like a jock but his body was toned in all the right places. Tom leaned down and captured Judy's lips in a powerful kiss after breaking this kiss Tom let his long fingers run along her lips that were now raw and plump from the kisses they shared.

Judy sat up and removed her purple v-neck sweater and tossed it to the floor. Tom raised his hand a let his fingers glide from her jaw bone down to the valley of her breast...the touch sent shivers down Judy's spine as Tom grabbed her from the back of her neck and kissed her hard. Judy loved how possessive Tom was acting right now...he was a far cry from the shy awkward boy he was in college. This Tom knew what he wanted it and would be damned if he wasn't getting it.

"Judy I don't think I can wait anymore" Tom whispered in her ear

With that Judy stood from the bed and began to strip in front of him. She removed her purple converse and then worked on her jeans. Slowly she unzipped and unbuttoned them and to tease Tom a little shimmed out of them before kicking them off to the side. Tom bit his lower lips seeing Judy standing there in baby blue panties and still wearing her black bra. Tom stood from the bed and walked up to Judy. Tom placed his hands on her shoulder and let them slide to the clasp of her bra. Tom undid the clasp and sighed softly seeing Judy's breast bounce lightly as he removed the bra tossing it over his shoulder. Tom leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on both breast. 

Judy let her head fall back in ecstasy. Tom's lips were so warm on her breast...she loved it. Tom then stepped back and began to strip down himself...quickly undoing his belt, unzipping and unbuckling then kicking his jeans to the side. Judy now stood in her panties and Tom his boxers...Tom grabbed Judy as tossed her on the bed then crawling atop of her slowly. Judy laced her arms around Tom's neck as they kissed again...Judy closed her eyes slowly only for them to snap back open at feeling Tom slip his hand inside her panties. Judy moaned feeling Tom's fingers work wonders on her womanhood. Tom placed his hand on the hem of her panties after removing his hand and all but ripped them off.

Tom then stood quickly from the bed and pulled off his boxers, letting his erection spring free standing ready. Judy locked eyes with Tom never breaking contact as he climbed back atop of her slowly. Judy could feel his hard member brushing up against her entrance making his gasp softly.

"Now Judy tell me like a good girl what you want" Tom whispered in to Judy's ear

"You Tom. Only you" Judy whispered

Tom lined himself at her entrance "Beg for it" 

Judy gulped loudly "What"

"You heard me. Beg for it" Tom replied leaning down licking her neck

"Oh fuck...Tom please I want you. Now. Please Please" Judy pleaded

"Good girl" Tom whispered as he thrust deep inside Judy making her cry out in pleasure

Tom's thrust were slow,deep and hard. It felt amazing as while he thrust into Judy he bit down on her neck...it hurt but it was a good hurt. Judy writhed around in pleasure under Tom as he continued his movements. Judy looked up and a fine sheet of sweat was gathering on his body. His biceps slick and as some of his curls began to stick to his forehead. His eyes closed tight and mouth slightly open as he relished in the feeling overwhelming his body. Judy loved seeing him like this.

Judy then pushed Tom off her and back onto the bed and she straddled him with him still buried in her. Judy began to ride Tom slowly it was so slow he couldn't help but grab at her hips to try to urge her to move faster.

"Judy please" Tom moaned

"Haven't you hear patience is a virtue" Judy replied with a seductive tone

"Yes but I think I've been patient long enough" Tom replied as he pulled Judy flush against his chest and began to buck his hip up making his thrust deeper and harder

"Ohh God" Judy moaned her body riddled with goosebumps as she felt her orgasm approaching her hard. How did he do it...how was he the only guy to get her to orgasm like this.

Tom flipped Judy over and regained his position. Tom's thrust began frantic as both moaned feeling both their orgasms coming. Judy came first biting onto Tom shoulder to hold back her scream. Tom followed after his body going still as he came deep inside Judy with a loud groan. Thank God Judy was on birth control or she would be flipping out right about now. Tom collapsed on the bed beside Judy and gathered Judy up his arms. 

"Judy" Tom whispered 

"Hmm" Judy replied sleepily 

"I love you" Tom replied nervously

Judy smiled "I love you too" 

Tom let out a soft sigh of relief as both of them let sleep take over their bodies.


	12. Answer and Response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh out of work update *thumbs up*

Judy woke up and stretched out in her bed. She turned over to see the opposite side of the bed was empty. Judy shot up in bed...oh God did he leave. Did he feel last night was a mistake. 

"Calm down Judy...It's Tom he wouldn't do that" Judy thought slipping into a tank top and pajama bottoms in record speed. Judy walked to the door and flung it open and rushed out only to bump into something.

Judy looked up. That something was a someone. It was Tom and he was already dressed in the clothes he wore the night before.

"Where the fire darling" Tom asked with a soft smile

"I...uh" Judy struggled

"You thought I left without saying goodbye didn't you" Tom replied softly

Judy didn't say a word and looked away embarrassed

"Ouch Judy I'm insulted you would think that" Tom replied with a playful frown

"I'm sorry" Judy whispered

"Listen Judy I got a phone call this morning from the firm back in New York...I have to leave this afternoon" Tom replied softly

"Oh...well that's okay" Judy replied softly

"Look Judy just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I'm not going to forget about you. I'll find a way so we can see each other again...if I can't I will promise to stay in touch" Tom replied taking Judy's hand in his 

"I will miss you Tom" Judy whispered

"I will too Judy. Please take care of yourself" Tom replied pulling her into a loving embrace

"You too" Judy replied into the hug

Tom inhaled her scent "I love you" Tom whispered into the crook of her neck

Judy felt the tears well up but held them back "I love you too"

Tom locked eyes with Judy and leaned down catching her lips in a sweet kiss 

"Goodbye Judy" 

Judy smiled "It's not goodbye...its a see you later"

Tom chuckled "Okay see you later"

Tom then turned and walked out the door. Judy stood there staring at the door as if Tom was going to come right back...but after a while she realized he wasn't. Just as quick as he came back into her life...he was gone just the same. Judy then walked to her bedroom and began to get dressed for work...for some reason walking into her bedroom felt so empty.

*Few Hours Later*  
Judy sat in the break room as if in a daze...she had brought her own lunch but for some reason had no appetite.

"Holy hell Judy did you get attacked by Dracula last night" Tabitha said loudly as she walked in the break room

Judy looked up at Tabitha confused until it dawned on her. Tom bit her last night and she didn't even think to cover it up...she was to busy being bummed out about him leaving this morning. Judy quickly placed her hand on her neck.

"Oh come on Judy. You know and I know it's too late to hide that" Tabitha replied with a smirk

"So who was the lucky fella. Wait I think I already know huh" Tabitha said taking a seat in front of Judy

Judy didn't say a word but shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Tabitha reached in her bag and pulled out a pale blue scarf and wrapped around Judy's neck

"I knew you would wind up eating your words. Oh Mr. Hiddleston mwah mwah" Tabitha joked

Judy covered her face "Please don't tell anyone Tabitha 

"My lips are sealed girl. Only next time he goes all vampire Lestat on you cover it up" Tabitha joked

"There won't be a next time. He left this morning...back to New York to his fancy home and I'm sure model fiancee" Judy replied

"Oh shit I totally forgot about him being engaged. Judy you minx" Tabitha smirked

"Wait you don't think I'm a horrible person for what I did with him" Judy asked softly

"Look Judy you are a grown woman. What you do with your life is your business and no one has the right to judge you. Listen let me ask you a question" Tabitha replied softly

"Okay" Judy replied

"How did it feel being with him" Tabitha asked

"Nice...it was perfect" Judy replied

"Do you regret it" Tabitha asked with a raised eyebrow

Judy thought about it and even though sleeping with an engaged man wasn't something she would ever see herself doing she didn't regret it. Not one bit.

"No I don't" Judy whispered

"Then the hell what anyone says or thinks. If it made you feel good and you were happy then ignore what people say. You and him had a moment and you both wanted it so why not go with it and live a little. Besides it was one time...one time never hurt anyone" Tabitha replied with a wink as she stood from the table and walked out the door

Judy sat there "She was right. She and Tom both wanted this...they missed each other and had a moment. She didn't hurt anyone...right"

*Later on that night*  
After a long day at work Judy walked into her apartment and went straight for her bed. Judy kicked off her heels while lying in bed and pulled the blanket over her...she didn't even both to change. Judy stayed two hours past her shift to help Mr.Burke straighten out some files from a new account. Judy felt her eyes began to close slowly until her phone began to buzz. Judy sighed it was probably Mr. Burke texting her.

Judy grabbed her phone from her nightstand and felt her heart jump in her chest

BOO- Tom

Judy calmed herself and typed back

BOO BACK. HOW WAS THE FLIGHT BACK HOME-Judy

EXHAUSTING. I'M GLAD TO FINALLY BE BACK HOME- Tom 

WELL AT LEAST NOW YOU GET TO RELAX- Judy

IF ONLY FOR A SHORT WHILE I SUPPOSE- Tom

Judy stared at her phone and debated on what to text back until Tom beat her to the punch

I MISS YOU ALREADY JUDY-Tom

Judy sighed softly

I MISS YOU TOO- Judy

TOM CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING- Judy 

OF COURSE- Tom

DO YOU REGRET ANYTHING ABOUT LAST NIGHT- Judy

Tom looked at the screen and was about to text back until he heard his home office door open. Tom quickly shoved his phone in his desk and looked towards the door.There stood Tom's fiancee with a soft smile on her face. 

"What are you still doing in here this late at night come to bed"

"I'm just...uh finishing up some paperwork darling I'll be right there" Tom replied with a smile

"You sir are going to work yourself to the bone" 

"I won't don't worry" Tom replied

"Well I'm not leaving here until you come to bed with me" 

Tom smiled as his fiancee extended out her arms waiting for Tom to come to her. Tom chuckled softly as he walked up to her and hugged her.

"Alright let's go to bed" Tom replied as he turned off the light in his home office and followed his fiancee to bed

Judy sat there staring at her phone. Tom never replied and that made her felt sick to her stomach with worry. Maybe the reason he didn't reply was because he didn't know how to tell her how he truly felt about that night. Maybe he did regret it...it was then that Judy vowed she shouldn't keep up false hope. With one push of a button Judy deleted Tom's number and tossed her phone to the side.


	13. Better Off This Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Better Way To Start The Morning  
> UPDATE *YAY*

Judy sat at her office typing away like a madwoman. She had so much work to be done and she wouldn't have it any other way...she loved keeping busy. Especially now with so much on her mind and Tom not replying to her text last night. She didn't get a reply this morning and that's when she realized that deleting his number and trying to move on was the better thing to do. 

"Judy could you bring me those new Miller files as soon as you can please" Mr. Burke said poking his head out the office door

Judy smiled "Sir you have a pager on your desk you could have paged me"

"If I can walk and talk I don't need some voice-box to do it for me"Mr Burke replied with a smirk

"If you say so sir. I'll bring you those files as soon as I'm done here" Judy replied 

"Wonderful" Mr Burke replied before closing the door

Judy finished typing quickly and sighed as she made her way to Mr. Burke's office "Back to reality Judy"

*In New York*  
Tom walked into his home office quickly to gather some paper work before heading to work. He couldn't believe he overslept and was running late, but he was exhausted from taking a flight the night before, not even going straight home but to his firm to straighten things out, and then finally come home to work more. His fiancee was right he was going to work himself to the bone. Tom opened the drawers looking for the folder where the files where and found them along with his cell phone on the bottom of the folder. Tom saw that his phone was blinking meaning he had gotten a text message. Tom grabbed the phone and touched the screen to see who the message was from.

Tom smacked himself on the forehead "Shit"

It was the message Judy had sent him the night before. He couldn't believe that he completely forgot about it.

DO YOU REGRET ANYTHING ABOUT LAST NIGHT- Judy

Tom sighed he knew that him not texting back immediately probably already gave her the wrong impression. So Tom decided the best thing he could do was call her from work since his phone was already dying. Tom grabbed the phone and the files and rushed out the door...he just hoped that when he called Judy from work she wasn't already thinking he was regretting that night, because he didn't... not one bit.

Judy finally finished the last of the files that had to be done and stacked them neatly for Mr. Burke. After taking them to Mr. Burke she was told by to take the rest of the day off since she had been working for hours straight not even taking a break so she can get the files to Mr. Burke faster. 

"Oh sir it's okay I don't mind working" Judy replied

"I insist Judy take the rest of the day off and we will see you tomorrow morning same time" Mr. Burke replied

Judy walked back to her desk and began to gather her things together to get ready to leave. She reached into her bottom drawer desk and pulled out her purse...Judy opened her bag to pull out her cell to see if she got any messages or calls and of course as she expected nothing.

"Not surprised" Judy sighed as she made her way to the elevator door

Judy was about to push the down button until Mr. Burke called out "Judy wait you have a phone call"

"A phone call. Who would be calling me at work" Judy thought 

"I do" Judy replied

"Yes. It's Mr. Hiddleston" Mr. Burke replied

Judy felt her heart jump in her throat "Umm alright"

Judy walked back to her desk and put her purse down.

"Line 3" Mr Burke said as he walked back to his office to give Judy privacy

Judy pushed the button blinking a bright red and picked up the phone 

"Hello" Judy replied nervously

"Judy" Tom replied on the other end

"Tom. What are you doing calling me at work" Judy asked with a sigh

"I had no other choice. My phone is dead and it's charging at the moment. So I decided to call you from my office" Tom replied softly

"Couldn't you just have waited until your phone finished charging. I mean what will people think with you calling me here" Judy replied 

"Since when do you care what people think Judy. In college you didn't give a damn about what people said or thought" Tom replied 

"That was college. Look that's besides the point...what did you need" Judy replied sternly

"I just wanted to talk to you but hearing that you aren't in the best of moods. I can come to terms that it was a mistake in doing so" Tom replied 

"Just like that night was a mistake to is that why you didn't reply to my text" Judy replied harshly

Tom sighed on the other end "Is this what this is about. I didn't text you back because something came up. So do not go jumping to conclusions when you don't have the facts Judith"

"Whatever. Look I have to go" Judy replied

"I'm going to call you in about an hour Judy. Promise me that you will answer my call" Tom replied softly

"Tom I don't__" Judy didn't even get a chance to finish

"Judy please" Tom pleaded

Judy inhaled a deep breath "Fine"

"Good talk to you in about an hour" Tom replied as he hung up

Judy hung up the phone and sighed "Why was it so hard to say no to that guy"

Judy had finally made it home and walked to her bedroom to change. After she changed Judy walked to her kitchen to make herself some lunch. Judy was about to turn on her stove until her cell phone began to go off.

"Gee I wonder who that could be" Judy thought with a sigh

Judy pulled out her phone and even though she deleted his number she still remembered it and answered

"Couldn't even wait the whole hour huh" Judy replied 

"Nope and besides I had some time to spare. What are you doing" Tom asked 

"About to make something to eat since I opted not to take a break so I can finish my work" Judy replied 

"Skipping lunch to finish work. Very dedicated Judy" Tom replied with a chuckle

Judy stayed quite on the other end

"Listen Judy I'm so sorry I didn't have a chance to reply to your message. I feel awful about that...but if you want a straight answer as to how I feel about that night here it is. I regret nothing" Tom replied softly

Judy sighed softly "Me neither...but Tom we have to face reality here you and I could never be" 

"I don't understand" Tom replied 

"Tom you are engaged remember. I don't think I want to be the one to ruin that for you" Judy replied sternly

"So that night was what" Tom asked

"That night was just what it was...one night" Judy replied softly

"Are you joking with me right now? Are we really doing this again Judy?" Tom asked 

"Tom you can't be with me when you have someone back home. I won't allow you to throw that all away" Judy replied softly

"So now you are making decisions for me. You know what this is just like back in college. Nothing has changed at all. You never let me make my own choices because you always do it for me. You always change how you feel at the last moment and I'm the one left looking like a fool" Tom replied sternly

"I'm only think of you idiot. You are engaged...you have another woman who loves you. Why the hell do you want to throw that all away stupid" Judy replied angrily

"Because I love you Judy. I've always loved you and have never stopped loving you...I thought I could love someone else but I was wrong. As soon I saw you that day everything came back and it was then when I realized that you are all I want Judy" Tom replied 

"Well maybe you should just forget about me Tom. Move on and be happy...you were happy until I stepped back into the picture. So to save you from making a stupid decision I'm stepping out of the picture. I'm sorry Tom" Judy replied 

"Judy please___" Tom got cut off as Judy hung up

Judy sighed and threw her phone back into her bag as the tears began to fall she wasn't going to let Tom ruin everything just because of her. She couldn't live with that guilt. No matter how much she did love him.

Tom slammed his phone back onto his desk "This can't be happening again"


	14. Life's Little Curveballs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of Course The Before Bed Update

A few weeks turned into a month a rather to quickly. Tom had tried so many times to get in contact with Judy. He called her cell but only got her voice mail. He called her at work a few times but she always seemed to be gone for the day. Not even a response from all the text he sent. After trying effortlessly Tom finally decided to just give up. He couldn't help but feel like he was reliving college all over again. So after trying with no avail Tom finally decided it was best to let the past go once and for all and move on. He buried himself with work and spent as much time as work would allow with his fiancee to began planning their wedding.

Judy began to move on with her life. She continued to work hard at work and even went out on a few dates. She was trying her best to just forget about Tom...but then again who was she kidding. She missed him. Every time she went out on a date all she would think about was that date that she had Tom went on when the first reunited. She remembered the fun they had just going down memory lane and being in each others company. No one compared to him...no one could ever replace what they had. It was the reason she was alone now lying in bed trying her best to get some sleep.

"You are one big mess" Judy thought to herself as she gazed up at the ceiling

*The Next Morning*  
Judy awoke and slowly got out of bed...she was exhausted. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't sleep...and if she did get any sleep it was probably not even three hours. Judy made her way to her closet to get her outfit of the day ready for work. Judy picked out her clothing and began to undress it was then that Judy felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt she was going to...yep she was.

Judy ran to her bathroom and bent over the toilet throwing up everything she had the night before. She puked until she felt like she had nothing left in her. 

"Ugh I knew I shouldn't of gone with that spicy dish" Judy thought as she flushed the toilet 

After Judy felt like she was okay enough she brushed her teeth and continued to get ready for work. 

*Few Hours Later*  
Judy was dragging at work. She had never felt so tired in her life. Judy chalked it up to lack of sleep and puking her guts out this morning. Judy tried her best to focus on work, she began to put files together and type out the new account papers for the new clients Mr Burke was working with. After what seemed like forever it was finally time for Judy's break. Judy couldn't wait to head to the break room and just relax.

"Are you alive" Tabitha asked poking at Judy who was face down her head on the break room table

Judy looked up with a groan.

"Holy hell in heaven you look like crap" Tabitha replied with huge eyes

"You are just so sweet" Judy replied with a glare

"What the hell happen to you?" Tabitha asked taking her usual seat in front of Judy

"Not enough sleep and this morning I got sick. I knew I shouldn't have eaten that spicy dish on that date last night" Judy replied softly

Tabitha didn't say a word and just looked at Judy with a smirk 

"What" Judy asked with a raised eyebrow

"Are you sure it was just the spicy food and not something else" Tabitha asked 

Judy looked at Tabitha confused until she finally got the hint "Oh no. It definitely not that at all" 

"How do you know. You and Mr. Hiddleston did the deed...you sure he didn't plant no seed" Tabitha asked with raised eyebrows

"Okay first off who says something like that. Its weird. Secondly I'm on birth control" Judy replied crossing her arms

"When was the last time you took it" Tabitha asked

"Every month like I'm supposed to...duh" Judy retorted 

"Which was when" Tabitha asked with a smirk

Judy was about to open her mouth but quickly closed it...then looked at Tabitha with wide eyes "I...I don't remember"

"Holy shit Judy are you kidding me. After work me and you are going to the grocery store for a pregnancy test" Tabitha replied 

"Tabitha I don't need to go the grocery store. I'm pretty positive it was just the food from last night. I do not need to buy a pregnancy test okay" Judy replied sternly as she got up from her seat

Tabitha sat there and waited for a moment

"But if it will shut you up I'll take it" Judy said before walking out the break room

"Whatever you say Judy" Tabitha replied with a chuckle

*After Work*  
"I can't believe I'm doing this Tabitha" Judy whispered as she and Tabitha stood staring at the various types of pregnancy test

"Have you gotten your period" Tabitha asked

"No...but I have my months when I'm irregular. Ugh I can't believe we are talking about this and I can't believe I'm standing here" Judy replied in a harsh whisper

"Judy denial is an ugly thing" Tabitha replied as she grabbed her hand and placed pregnancy test box in her hand

Judy groaned as she made her way to the register to pay with Tabitha not far behind her grinning from ear to ear.

Tabitha followed Judy into her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. The first thing Judy did was walk to her dresser and open her top drawer where she kept her birth control pills. Judy pulled out the small case and opened it. Judy's eyes grew wide.

"You stupid idiot. How could you forget something like this. Ugh stupid stupid" Judy thought placing the case back inside

"What's the matter Judy" Tabitha asked with a snicker

"Nothing just give me the damn test. I'll show you that it's just a food reaction" Judy replied grabbing the box from Tabitha's hand

After taking the test Judy and Tabitha sat on her bed and waited for 10 minuets like the test said. 

"What's the matter Judy. Are you nervous" Tabitha asked

"Shut up. Has it been 10 minuets yet" Judy asked

Tabitha looked at her phone "Yup. You want me to look at it or you. You know because you are being a chicken shit right now"

Judy glared "No you look at it. I want you to do it so you can see that you are wrong and have nothing but a big mouth"

Tabitha laughed "Alright Judy if you say so"

Tabitha walked into the bathroom and walked back out with a smirk

"I was right huh. That should show you to not make a big deal out of things" Judy replied with a proud smile

"Oh no Judy. I was right. Looks like Mr. Hiddleston left more than just a lasting impression when he came down for that visit" Tabitha replied as she walked back to sit on the edge of the bed

Judy scoffed "If you are trying to mess with me Tabitha its not working"

"Fine don't believe me then. The proof is sitting on the bathroom counter. Go see for yourself" Tabitha replied with a shrug of her shoulders

Judy sighed "Fine"

Judy walked to the bathroom and picked up the test. There it was as clear as day...Judy felt like she was going to be sick all over again. Judy grabbed the box off the top of the toilet seat and re-read the results and instructions

Two sticks= Pregnant

There they were those two sticks. Those two pink sticks that have now changed everything.

After Tabitha left Judy stayed in her bedroom still staring at the test on the nightstand. Judy then looked at the clock it read 12:00 am. Judy sighed it was then that she couldn't help what she was about to do next. She knew the baby that was about to grow inside her was Tom's. She hadn't been with anyone sexually since then...sure she had gone on dates but it never ended with a romp in her bedroom. She wasn't that type of girl.

Judy sighed and thanked God for having such a good memory and began to dial on her phone.

Judy felt her heart beating in her chest as the phone began to ring and then the sound of one answering on the other end

"Hello" a voice replied sleepily 

"Tom" Judy whispered

"Judy oh my god...wait hang on" Tom replied as Tom was heard opening a door and then shutting it quietly

"I'm sorry did I wake you" Judy replied softly

"I was in bed but it's okay. Judy is there something wrong. I mean we haven't spoken for a while now" Tom replied softly

Judy sighed "I know and I'm so sorry. Look Tom I was wrong for what I said the last time we spoke and I just wanted to apologize. I haven't been able to think clearly because of it" 

"Yeah that and I'm pregnant" Judy thought scolding herself 

"Oh Judy it's okay. Look I'm sorry to...I shouldn't have blown things out of proportion...again" Tom replied 

"Listen Tom there is something I want to tell you" Judy replied

"Okay" Tom replied softly

Judy hesitated and then sighed. She couldn't do it...she couldn't tell Tom the real reason she was calling and wound up saying something else

"I...I..miss you" Judy replied with a sad sigh

"Me too. Listen Judy I really want to see you again. Look how about you take a break from work and come over here...you can get a chance to relax for a while and hey even meet my fiancee" Tom replied 

Just hearing Tom say fiancee made Judy's stomach turn "Oh no I couldn't"

"Why not" Tom replied 

Judy smiled if Judy knew Tom just by hearing that tone he was definitely pouting like a scolded child on the other end

"I uh..I can't afford that right now" Judy replied

"Good one Judy" Judy thought

"I'll pay for everything. Judy please. I really want to see you and my fiancee would love to meet you" Tom pleaded

Judy sighed. She had to tell Tom and might as well tell him face to face. This was going to be so hard...how could she let this happen.

"Judy" Tom whispered on the other end

"Okay. I'll go" Judy replied

"Wonderful. How about we make arrangements for you to come Friday" Tom replied happily

"Wait this Friday" Judy replied

"Yes this Friday. I really want you here" Tom replied 

"Okay okay. I'll talk to Mr. Burke and I'll be there Friday" Judy replied with a smile

"Oh Judy I can't wait to see you. Look I have to go...I will call you tomorrow okay" Tom replied

"Okay" Judy replied

"Goodnight Judy" 

Judy sighed softly "Goodnight Tom"

After Tom hung up Judy just sat there. How was she going to do this? First thing Judy wanted to make sure the test wasn't lying by scheduling to get tested tomorrow morning. 

Judy sighed and picked up the test and gave it one last look "Oh Judy. Why can't you ever get things right. You are such a moron"


	15. Welcome To New York

Judy sat in her car for what seemed like forever in the pregnancy clinic parking lot. A paper clutched tightly in her hands.

"This has to be a dream...this can't be real" Judy thought to herself re-reading the paper over and over again

Her test had come back positive. Judy was pregnant and she had no idea how she was going to tell Tom when she would get to New York. Just then her phone began to ring, Judy grabbed her back and pulled her phone out. How did he always know how to call at the most obvious times. Judy sighed and answered.

"Hello" Judy replied softly

"Hi Judy" Tom replied on the other end

"I'm calling because the arrangements have been done already. I took care of your flight ticket, the rental and hotel arrangements as well. I would have loved if you would stay at my home but knowing you I know you wouldn't. Oh Judy I'm so excited that you are actually come over here in just a few days" Tom replied excitedly 

Judy sighed softly "Oh Tom you didn't have to do all that"

"Nonsense I wanted to. You know that I would do anything for you darling" Tom replied softly

"Judy are you okay. You sound a little down. What's the matter?" Tom asked softly

"Tom...I...I wanted to___" Judy was then cut off

"Oh Judy I'm sorry can I call you back. I have a client waiting on the other line. I promise I'll call you back right after" Tom replied softly

"No. Umm call me later on I have to head to work in a few" Judy replied softly

"Alright darling. Have a good day at work and see you soon" Tom replied as he hung up

Judy slouched in her seat "This is going to be hard"

*Friday Morning*  
The days came and went and now Judy was sitting on an airplane heading for New York. She was a mixture of feelings. she felt sick, happy, excited, and nervous all at once. She had talked to herself and vowed to herself over and over she was going to tell Tom and not be a chicken about it. She was going to tell him and then what? What was going to happen after she told him. Would he walk away and want nothing to do with her? Or would he stay with her? What about his fiancee, his life and career?

Judy shot out of her seat and rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Ugh this was all too much.

After what seemed like forever Judy finally landed in New York and walked straight to the rental pick up. She gave them the information that Tom had provided for her last night when he called so that way they would have the car ready with no problems. After a small wait Judy was given the keys to the car and was shown the way to the lot.

Judy saw the car and smirked "Any more flashy Tommy" 

The car was a new model Benz it was very nice. After leaving the lot Judy headed for the hotel she would be staying at...thank God that her car had GPS or she would have wound up in another state. Finally after a flight that took forever, getting everything together, Judy finally walked into her hotel room and headed straight for the bed. Judy was about to lay her body out to relax until there was a knock on the door. 

"You've got to be kidding me" Judy mumbled to herself as she walked to her door

Judy looked through the people but there was no one there. Judy still opened the door and stepped out. It was then that Judy felt a hand reach out for hers making her jump a little

"Judy it's me...it's me" Tom said 

Judy turned around to see Tom standing there dressed in one of his fancy suits and a huge smile on his face.

"You scared the crap out of me you jerk" Judy replied smacking Tom on the arm

"I'm sorry darling. I am so happy you are here" Tom replied pulling Judy into a hug

"How did you know that I was already here at the hotel" Judy asked

"I called to check. I wanted to make sure there wasn't any problems. When they told me you were here I couldn't wait to see you and I left work early" Tom replied with a smile

"That explains the suit" Judy replied with a chuckle

Tom laughed softly "Yeah"

"Come on let's get out of the hallway" Judy replied as she walked back into her room leaving the door open for Tom to follow her inside

Tom sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Judy close so she was standing in front of him "I'm so happy you came. I was counting down the days upon you coming here. I thought I lost you again Judy. You didn't answer my call and I thought___"

Judy cut Tom off by leaning down and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Tom pulled Judy closer until she landed right on top of him on the bed. Their lips still connected Tom let his hands roam all over Judy's body.

"Tom please" Judy moaned her body igniting with every touch of his hands

After clothes being all but ripped off Tom was soon thrusting deep inside Judy making her moan loudly underneath him. Tom leaned down and captured Judy's mouth in another passionate kiss and moaned when he felt Judy reach down and cup his bottom.

"Fuck Judy...I don't think I can hold out much longer" Tom groaned into Judy's neck

Judy replied with a moan as the grip of her legs around Tom's waist got tighter "Ohh Tom...uhh"

"Judy. Fuck I'm going to fuck" Tom groaned out as he buried his face in nape of her neck and once again came deep inside Judy

Judy whimpered as she too orgasmed right along with Tom

Tom them mumbled something lazily into Judy's neck

"What was that" Judy asked softly Tom still resting atop of her

"I said welcome to New York darling" Tom replied softly

Judy couldn't help but laugh at the comment "Tom you are something else"

After Tom and Judy got dressed Tom wrote down his address on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Try to be there at 8:00 darling" Tom replied as he walked to the door

"Okay. I'll see you later" Judy replied softly

Tom stepped close and placed a sweet kiss on Judy's lips "I'll see you later darling"

Judy smiled as she closed the door

"God you are an idiot. You had the perfect opportunity to tell but instead yeah have sex with the guy again" Judy scolded herself

"I'm going to tell him. I'm going to tell him tonight" Judy assured herself as she got some clothes ready and jumped in the shower

*Later That Night*  
Judy found herself driving up to a huge house. The house was so classy and sophisticated just by looking at how it was decorated outside.

"I'm definitely not in Chicago anymore" Judy mumbled as she pulled into the huge driveway

Judy turned off the car and got out. Soon the doors opened and Tom popped out from the huge oak doors

"Judy welcome to my home" Tom said as he hugged Judy tightly

"This is not a house Tom. This is a museum" Judy said walking up the stairs

"It's not that huge Judy. If you've seen other homes around this area...this house is humble compared to the others" Tom replied with a chuckled

Judy walked in as Tom closed the doors behind her "Darling where are you" Tom called out

"I'm be right down baby" a soft voice called out from the top of the stairs

"She'll be right down" Tom said with a smile

Judy chuckled "I heard her you dork"

After a few minuets heels were heard making their way down the stairs.

Finally there she was and Judy sighed softly "Of course she would look like that"

Tom's fiancee was stunning. She was average height with a toned body and long black hair. Her eyes were bright green and her skin was like porcelain and of course legs that went on for miles

"Judy this is Vanessa. My fiancee" Tom said with a smile

"I'm so happy to finally meet you. Tom talks about you all the time" Vanessa replied extending her hand to Judy

"Really. So sorry he bores you with talking about me all the time" Judy replied shaking Vanessa's hand

"Not at all. I actually love hearing about his college days with you. From his stories you two were quite the pair" Vanessa replied looking over at Tom with a smile

Tom blushed "Okay okay. Let's get ready for dinner"

"Sounds like a great idea" Vanessa replied as she laced her hands with Tom and followed him to the dining room

Judy couldn't help but feel like the jealous third wheel. At the same time she couldn't help but feel guilt as well. She could see by the way Vanessa looked at Tom that she was head over heels for him.

Once dinner was served Judy listened as Tom and Vanessa spoke about how they met, plans for their wedding and how Judy of course was invited. Judy felt her stomach turning as she saw how Tom and Vanessa looked at each other and shared kisses every now and then. She couldn't believe that it was not that long ago that her and Tom were having sex in her hotel room. It was then that Judy couldn't bare it anymore and stood up from the table.

"Tom I have to get going. I'm really tired and I would like to relax" Judy said as she rushed out of the dining room

"Judy wait. Let me walk you out" Tom said getting up from his seat quickly as Vanessa watched confused

"No Tom you don't have to do that" Judy replied not turning back as she opened the door and walked out

"Judy what is the matter with you. Hold on" Tom said as he finally caught up with Judy and grabbed her by the arm

Judy turned around and Tom was shocked. Judy was in tears.

"Judy what's the matter? Why are you crying" Tom asked softly

Judy didn't say a word and reached into her purse pulling out an envelope "Read this when I'm gone. Read it in private...okay" 

Tom took the envelope "Why can't I just read it now"

"Tom please" Judy replied

"Okay I'll read it after you leave in my office. No one goes in there but me" Tom replied softly

"I have to go. Tom I'm so sorry" Judy whispered as she hugged Tom tightly before she left.

Tom just stood there with the envelope in hand "What the hell is going on" Tom thought as he placed the envelope in his coat pocket and walked back into his house.

Later on that night after Vanessa had fallen asleep Tom woke up and looked at the clock. 2:30 am. Tom sighed and walked to his office. Once in there Tom opened his bottom drawer where he placed the envelope Judy had given him before she left. Tom grabbed the envelope and began to open it. Inside there was a paper that had some writing on it. Tom pulled out the paper and began to read. Tom's eyes grew wide as he read on and on...it was then that it clicked. He was reading results of a test taken by Judy a few days before she got her. The reason why Judy left in tears was because of this. Judy was pregnant and he knew the child was his given the estimated weeks of Judy's pregnancy

"Oh my God Judy" Tom whispered as he set the paper down

Tom plopped in his chair "What was he going to do? What were they going to do"

Tom couldn't wait he had to see Judy now. Tom rushed back to his room and quietly got dressed in a simply black shirt and jeans. Tom then rushed downstairs leaving a note for Vanessa about having to leave for work early Tom then grabbed his keys off the counter and walked out the door.


	16. Don't You Get It?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the hits and comments. I love them all...you are my inspiration <3

Judy couldn't stop crying ever since she made it back to her hotel room. What's was she going to do now that Tom knew? Should she just tell him not to worry about this child and continue to live his life like nothing happen. So many things were racing through her mind. Judy closed her eyes and then snapped them open when she heard a knock on her door. Judy looked at the clock on her nightstand it was almost 3 am. 

Judy walked to the door and placed her ear at the door "Who is it"

She heard a sigh from the opposite side "Judy open up it's me" Tom replied from the other side

"Shit" Judy whispered to herself as she undid the lock and opened the door. 

There stood Tom with a look of sadness on his face and the envelope she had given him not that long ago. 

"Why did you call me as soon as you found out. Why didn't you say anything before you came here" Tom asked softly 

Judy hung her head low "I didn't know how. I didn't think this would ever happen"

Tom sighed "Well it did happen? So now what do we do"

"We do nothing. I can handle this myself" Judy replied sitting on the edge of the bed

"What are you talking about" Tom asked confused

" I'm talking about you living your life and I live mine. When I saw you with her tonight Tom I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to be the one to take that all away from you. She adores you Tom. So go on and get married and don't worry about me okay" Judy replied on the verge of tears

Tom scoffed "I can't believe you just said that? I mean really Judy are you mad"

Judy didn't say a word and just looked up at Tom in tears

"So what do you want me to do? You want me to go off and get married and completely forget about you and our unborn child? I don't think so...I did this Judy we both knew what we were doing so why the hell would you want to let me have you do it alone" Tom replied sternly

Judy sighed "But Tom you love her. I saw the way you look at her"

"I do love her Judy. But I would be lying to myself if I said I'm in love with her. Look I know that I might sound like an ass right now...I fact I know I will sound like an ass right now. When I met Vanessa I didn't think I would ever meet someone as amazing and loving as she is, but at the same time something was missing. I tried to convince myself that it was all in my head and that she truly is the only woman for me. So I proposed to her. Months passed and that lingering feeling was still there and I couldn't figure out why until I made that visit to Chicago and saw you again" Tom replied with a sigh

"I don't understand" Judy whispered

"The reason why I couldn't love her the way I truly wanted and should have was because she wasn't you. It was then that I knew proposing to Vanessa was in some way my fucked up way of trying to replace you because I Knew I could never have you. And now that I have you...I don't want to let you go. You are the only girl I have ever loved and you are the only girl I will ever love" Tom replied softly

Judy bit her lower lip "I can't let you throw it all away Tom. You know that I could never live with that"

"Don't you get...I told you I would do anything for you Judy" Tom whispered 

"Tom I just can't" Judy replied 

"Damn it Judy will you stop pushing me away. Look I know I'm an asshole for letting Vanessa think that I loved her in that way but I just never knew with you. Every time I got close you would push me away. So I just gave up and moved on...but I did it all wrong. I have to tell her and I know that she has every right to hate my guts...maybe even more than hate me"

"Why didn't you just break it off and walk away so it didn't have to get this far" Judy asked

"Because I couldn't tell her because I couldn't bare to see her hurt. But I know now that maybe I shouldn't have been so stupid in letting it get this far and that I'm a pompous ass. I was only thinking of how I felt" Tom replied sadly

"So what are you going to do" Judy asked softly

"The right thing. What I should have done a long time ago. I'm going to tell her the truth and I'm going to tell her about us" Tom replied taking Judy's hand

"I will be there for you and this child. I'm not going to let you do this alone...I mean you didn't make this child alone" Tom replied with a soft smile

"Look Judy I have to go. I will be back tomorrow okay...I promise" Tom replied as he leaned in and kissed Judy's cheek

Judy smiled softly as she watched Tom leave.

Tom finally made his way back home and drove up to the driveway. It was then that Tom saw something that didn't belong there...in his spot was another car and it wasn't his or Vanessa's. Tom got out of his car and didn't lock it so the alarm wouldn't go off. Tom unlocked the door slowly and walked inside then up the stairs. It was then that Tom's ears perked up hearing soft sounds coming from the bedroom he shared with Vanessa. Tom walked quietly up to the door that was opened slightly and looked inside. Tom was in shock it was Vanessa and there she was in bed with another man. 

Tom backed away from the door and raced back down the stairs and out the door.


	17. What You Truly Deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

Judy awoke to the sound of frantic knocking at her door. Judy groaned and looked at the clock on the nightstand...4 am. 

"Are you kidding me right now? Is sleep like a thing of the past" Judy mumbled as she walked to the door

Judy looked into the peephole to see Tom standing on the other side looking a bit flustered. Judy sighed softly and undid the lock and opening the door.

"Tom what are you doing back here? I thought you were going home?" Judy said with a confused look on her face

Tom looked up at Judy with a frown "I did go home"

"Okay so why didn't you stay there. I'm sure Vanessa is waiting for you in bed" Judy replied walking back to bed

"Oh trust me she's not" Tom replied softly

"What are you talking about" Judy asked in between a yawn

"I went home and I found Vanessa...I found Vanessa" Tom struggled

"You found Vanessa what" Judy asked with a frustrated sigh. Judy was not the best person to be around when she was sleepy.

"She was" Tom locked eyes with Judy

"She was what? Figure skating, doing gymnastics...what?" Judy replied annoyed

"She was in bed with another man" Tom blurted out 

Judy's eyes grew wide "Oh my God. Tom are you sure?"

Tom sighed "I'm pretty sure I know what I saw. She was with another man and that man was not me"

"Oh Tom. I'm so sorry. I mean did you guys have a fight or something? Is that why you are here" Judy asked placing a hand on Tom's arm

"No we didn't fight. I didn't let her know I was there. I just saw through our bedroom door...it was open a little. I heard sounds so yeah" Tom replied with a sigh

"Oh Tom I'm really sorry to hear that. I didn't think she was that type of girl...when I saw her looking at you that was the last thing I suspected she would do" Judy replied softly

"I guess in some sense I deserve this don't I" Tom replied 

Judy didn't say a word and sighed softly

"I'm right aren't I. I suppose who am I do be angry with her for cheating on me...when I've been doing the same thing" Tom replied softly

"Will you be going back home" Judy asked

"I really don't think she wants me there at moment...being as she already has company" Tom replied with a soft chuckle

Judy could see that Tom was hurt by this. Judy was about to say something until Tom spoke "Judy can I stay here with you"

Judy smiled softly. She couldn't turn him away after he told her this "Okay"

Tom smiled softly and laid next to Judy in bed "I'm sorry about all this Judy"

"Don't talk about it anymore just try to relax. Come on let's talk about something else okay" Judy replied looking into Tom's blue green eyes

"You'll be going back home Sunday right" Tom replied softly 

"Yes...why" Judy asked softly

"How is this going to work? You over there and I'm here. You needing me because you are pregnant" Tom replied softly 

"I don't know...I really don't know" Judy replied sadly

"We'll figure it out...I promise" Tom replied with a soft smile

"You know Judy I never thought that me and you would ever go through something like this. Well I imagined us eventually having families just not with each other...I just thought I never had a chance with you because I always got pushed away. Now that we are here...I have to say its a bit overwhelming in a good way"

Judy looked up at Tom with a glare

"I'm talking to much aren't I" Tom replied softly

Judy smiled as she let sleep take over her...Tom watched Judy sleep for a while until soon the exhaustion of today's current events took him over and he too fell fast asleep.

*The Day After*  
Tom had left Judy's hotel room and returned back home to find Vanessa in the kitchen drinking coffee

"You went to work dressed like that" Vanessa asked with a smile

"Yeah...it was a just a last minuet thing that had to be taken care of. I have to go back in a few hours I just had to come change" Tom replied pouring himself some coffee 

"Oh okay. Will you be home late tonight" Vanessa asked walking up next to Tom

"I'm not sure. I will call you to let you know...why are you asking?" Tom replied sipping his coffee

"Well that way I know not to worry about dinner" Vanessa replied 

Tom mentally scoffed "Oh alright. Well hopefully I won't be to late. Well I have to get ready okay"

Vanessa smiled as she watched Tom walk upstairs. Tom made his way to the bedroom they shared and couldn't help but notice how messy the bed looked. 

"Must have been quite the romp" Tom mumbled to himself as he began to undress to get ready

Once Tom finished getting dressed he made his way down the stairs and was about to walk back to the kitchen until he heard Vanessa talking. Tom peeked around the corner and saw she was on her cell phone

"I know baby. I miss you too, I don't know about tonight he told me he wasn't sure about when he would come home. I promise once he calls that he's going to be late I'll call you. I know last night was amazing...Tom doesn't even come close to you in that area" Vanessa replied with a giggle

"Look I have to go...he's upstairs and should be down in a bit. I love you too Brandon" Vanessa replied as she hung up a huge smile plastered on her face

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat and walked into the kitchen "Who were you talking to darling?"

"Oh Mom you know how she worries about me when I forget to call one day" Vanessa replied nervously

"Hmm mothers...How is she?" Tom asked 

"She's fine. I told her I would call her back in a few hours" Vanessa replied with a smile

"Hmm well I have to get going. I will let you know about dinner tonight" Tom replied softly

Vanessa walked up to Tom and laced her arms around his neck "I will miss you. Have a good day at work and I love you"

Tom didn't say a word and just smiled. Vanessa placed a kiss on Tom's lips and smiled

Tom grabbed his keys off the counter and turned to walk away giving once last look back at Vanessa who was still standing there with a smile on her face. Tom sighed softly as he opened the door and walked out.


	18. Don't Throw Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update...because I can ;D

Tom walked into his home after a long day at work and set his keys on the counter. He had called Vanessa earlier letting her know he wasn't going to be home for dinner. She sounded disappointed but after hearing her conversation earlier, he was pretty sure she didn't stay that way that long. Tom walked upstairs to find Vanessa sleeping upstairs. He couldn't help but notice how the bed looked the same way he found it when he came home to change. 

Tom walked to the closet and began to change into some more comfortable clothing. He opted for some black sweatpants and grey sweatshirt.

"Baby is that you" Vanessa said softly

"Yes it's me. I'm sorry for coming home so late" Tom replied softly 

"It's alright baby" Vanessa replied sitting up in bed 

"I'm sure it is" Tom replied to himself

"What did you say" Vanessa asked softly

"Nothing" Tom replied walking to his side of the bed

"No I heard you say something. What did you say" Vanessa asked sternly

"I'm said I'm sure it was alright that I came home late" Tom replied 

"Why would you say that" Vanessa asked confused

"Tell me darling. Was he here again? Was he our bed again?" Tom asked flatly

"What are you talking about?" Vanessa asked locking eyes with Tom

"You know what I'm talking about. I believe his name is Brandon" Tom replied with a cocked eyebrow

Vanessa didn't say a word and gave an expression of shock "How did you know about that"

"When I left that night...I came home and his car was here. I came inside and walked upstairs to our bedroom and saw you two together. When I was upstairs getting dressed I came back downstairs and heard you talking to him" Tom replied softly

"Tom...I...I don't know what to say other than I'm so sorry. It's just you are never here...you are always working. I getting lonely and I often feel at times like I'm a bother to you. I didn't mean for things with him to go that far" Vanessa replied on the verge of tears

"I'm sure you didn't" Tom replied 

Vanessa glared at Tom when he said that comment "Who are you to throw stones anyway? You think that I didn't notice that little moment you shared with her when she was here that day for dinner"

"What are you talking about" Tom asked confused

"Oh come off it Tom. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Your dear friend Judy" Vanessa retorted making air quotes when she said friends

Tom didn't say a word "You don't think I know how you feel about her Tom? I hear the way you talk about her...like if she the only person in the world that matters to you. The way you tell your stories about her to me and the look on your face. Tom you don't even talk about me that way. Christ Tom you don't even look at me that way anymore...that night when you were kissing me and looking at me, you didn't think I knew that you were putting on some show for her"

"Say something damn it" Vanessa shouted

"You're right. I do feel something for her...I always have" Tom replied faintly

"So who are you do be mad at you for what I've done" Vanessa replied sternly

"I'm not. I have no right to be...because I'm no better than you are" Tom replied softly

Vanessa's face went from anger to confusion "What are you saying? You aren't mad at me"

"No Vanessa I'm not. I have no right to be...I have something I have to tell you" Tom replied swallowing the lump 

"Well go on then" Vanessa replied softly

"When I left New York for that firm visit in Chicago I spent a lot of time with Judy. It was nice to see her again and catch up with her...a lot of emotions came coming back as soon as I saw her. My first night there we went on a date nothing happened but I knew I wasn't over her. The day after we went on a second date and we...we slept together" Tom replied 

"You bastard I knew it. And here you are trying to make me look like the bad guy when you are doing the same fucking thing. You are no saint Thomas" Vanessa replied angrily 

"No I'm not" Tom replied sadly

"Is that all I should know" Vanessa asked 

"No it's not. Judy...Judy is pregnant" Tom whispered softly

Hearing those words Vanessa snapped "YOU BASTARD! You are trying to make me feel guilty after you have another woman pregnant. How could you? Tom I did what I did because I knew you could never love me like you love her. But I stayed because I felt that maybe that would change that maybe you would come to your senses. I felt like I didn't amount anything when you would talk about her. You led me to believe you loved me all this time while you were still in love with another woman. Not to mention sleeping with her"

"I don't know what to say. All I can say is I'm sorry for doing this to you. I never meant for this to happen" Tom replied 

"Yes you did" Vanessa replied

Tom just stood there 

"Get out...just get out. I don't care where you go...I don't even care if you go running to her. Just get out" Vanessa said angrily

Tom didn't fight Vanessa and grabbed his coat 

"Take this with you too" Vanessa said taking off her engagement ring and throwing it at Tom

"Give it to her. I don't give a shit" Vanessa replied 

Tom picked up the ring and then walked out the door, downstairs and out of the house


	19. When Our Lives Are Completely Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still early over here lol :)  
> I love the comments I am getting about Tom and Judy   
> Mostly about Tom. In this story I wanted to write Tom differently than what I've read in other stories here  
> I wanted him to have flaws...I didn't want him to be perfect. I wanted him to be human. So when I read comments about readers saying he's somewhat of a screw up I know I'm doing good. Humans are not perfect. Neither are relationships and that's exactly what I wanted to portray :) Okay enough of my rambling  
> Update coming up :)

Tom found himself standing in front of Judy's hotel room door. He felt like the scum of the earth right now. Vanessa had every right to kick him out...shit she even had the right to go behind his back and sleep with another man. He deserved it...she was right he couldn't love her like he loved Judy. He never wanted things to turn out this bad and he never wanted to hurt anyone at all what so ever. He knew he fucked up...but by fucking up one thing he wanted to be able to at least make one thing right. 

Tom lifted his hand and knocked on Judy's door "Judy it's me"

Nothing...no response. Tom sighed and knocked one more time. Silence. 

"Judy please" Tom pleaded from the other side

Tom stood there for a few more minuets but Judy never came to the door. Tom sighed thinking she didn't want to talk to him...was she mad? 

Tom took the elevator back to the hotel lobby and thought about what he was going to do next. It was then that Tom decided to ask the front desk clerk if he had seen Judy go anywhere

"Excuse me. The woman staying in room 311. Did she happen to go anywhere today" Tom asked politely

"I'm not sure but I can check and see if she is still checked in for you" the man replied with a smile

"That would be great thank you" Tom replied softly

"Okay here we go. Room 311. It seems the woman staying in that room checked out this afternoon" the clerk replied

Tom felt his heart sink "Really. Well thank you"

Tom walked out of the hotel building and to the parking lot. Tom unlocked his car and got inside...Tom sat in the driver side and pulled out his cell phone. Tom scrolled through his contacts found the number and dialed.

The phone rang for a while until finally an answer

"Hello" Judy said softly

"You weren't supposed to leave till Sunday" Tom replied 

"I know but I couldn't stay there Tom. In all honestly I shouldn't have agreed to go in the first place" Judy replied sadly

"Where are you" Tom asked with a soft sigh

"I'm home" Judy replied 

"You went back to Chicago. You couldn't even tell me you were leaving" Tom replied softly

"I'm sorry I just had to leave and come back home" Judy replied

Tom sighed "Fine I'm going over there"

"No" Judy replied sternly

"What do you mean no? Look Judy I'm not just going to let you do this on your own. I'm not going to let you push me away after everything" 

"Look Judy me and Vanessa are over. I told her the truth and she kicked me out. I don't blame her what I did to her was wrong...and I can never take it back. I should have never toyed with her emotions that way" 

"I'm sorry to hear that" Judy replied 

"Judy I want to be there for you and our child. Please don't shut me out" Tom replied

Judy sighed "Our lives are too different. Tom you could never be there for this child the way you want. You are dedicated to your job...that firm depends on you. You live in New York and I live in Chicago. This is my home and I'm not ready to go anywhere...not even for you. When you asked me that night in the hotel room how we were going to do this...I got scared. Are you ready to leave your life behind...your career for me. A child needs both parents in the same home. Not one parent in one state and the other parent in the other" 

"You aren't even giving me a chance. We can work this out. I know we can find a way" Tom replied softly

"I don't know Tom. What happens if we don't" Judy 

"We will. Trust me" Tom replied as he hung up

Tom stayed at a friends house that night and then returned back home in the morning. Tom walked in and found the house empty...it was clear that Vanessa was still there and hadn't left. Her clothes and belongings still there. Tom walked to his closet and grabbed a suitcase and began to pack. Even though Judy told him not to come to Chicago he was still going. He wanted to prove that we was going to be there for her...no matter what the cost.

"Tom...you're home" Vanessa said with a gasp

Tom turned around to see Vanessa standing there and Brandon by her side

"I gather you must be Brandon" Tom said as he continued to back his things

Brandon didn't say a word and just looked over at Vanessa

"Where are you going" Vanessa asked 

"I'm sure you know where I'm going Vanessa" Tom replied softly

"So that's it. You leave me and you going running off to be with her" Vanessa replied 

"Look I know there is no way I can ever take back what I did to you. I messed up by hurting you emotionally and for that all I can say is I'm sorry. Whether you forgive me or not...that's up to you. But I have a child that is going to be coming into this world soon and I can't walk away from that...I just can't walk away from her" Tom replied softly

"Did you ever love me Tom" Vanessa asked softly

"Yes. Yes I did...but I think we both knew it wasn't that kind of love. I gather we just didn't want to be alone. I mean you had just gotten out a serious relationship when I met you...you were hurt and I was there. I was hurt and you were there. At that moment we were everything to each other" Tom replied 

"I just didn't want to be alone and you said and did all the right things" Vanessa replied softly

"I don't think anyone wants to be alone darling. I don't harbor any ill feelings towards you. None what so ever. We are both human and we all make mistakes. I just want to know that I never meant to make you feel that don't deserve love...because you do. And I hope you found it and I'm so sorry I was never the one to give it to you the way you wanted" Tom replied

Vanessa didn't say a word as Tom grabbed his bags and walked towards the door. Tom looked back and locked eyes with Brandon.

"Don't hurt...take care of her. Treat her better than I did...because she deserves nothing less" 

With that Tom walked out the door. Tom threw his bags into his car and began his drive to the airport.


	20. No Matter What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Now   
> Won't Have Time Later  
> Then Again I Always Say That *don't judge me*

Judy laid in bed trying hard to get some sleep but it wasn't working. A million things were running through her head. Judy looked over and smiled softly seeing the picture she kept on her night stand of she and Tom in college. It was all so much easier back then...things were as complicated as they were now. She closed her eye and remembered the pact they made in high school the day before graduation.

"Promise that we will always stick together no matter what Tommy" Judy said with a gentle smile

"Ugh I hate it when you call me that" Tom replied rolling his eyes sitting Indian style in front of Judy

"Tom promise me" Judy replied firmly

"Of course we will. I promise. We've been through so much together. You really think it's going to be that easy to get rid of me Judy. We'll stick together I promise...nothing can tear us apart" Tom replied with a soft smile

"Damn. You always know the right words to say" Judy replied with a chuckle

"Shut up...don't make fun of me" Tom replied with a pout

"Aww Tommy" Judy replied pinching Tom's cheek

"You are unbearable" Tom replied 

"But you love me" Judy replied

Tom just smiled softly "I don't really have a choice"

"Jerk. Come here" Judy replied as she pulled into a hug

"Please don't ever leave my side okay" Judy whispered

"I wouldn't think of it" Tom replied 

Judy reached over and grabbed the picture. Judy opened the nightstand drawer and placed the picture inside and tried her best to get some sleep.

Tom sat in his hotel room thinking about how just over a matter of days everything between he and Judy changed. From how they went from having an unbreakable bond growing up to now. He was tempted to see Judy when his flight landed but it was already very late and he was just to exhausted from everything that happen back home. Tom was a mixture of emotions right now...the main thing being fear.

Tom was about to become a father and even though that was something in his life that he had always wanted, he really wasn't prepared for it yet. He did have a very important career that required him to work all the time and he had everything back in New York. When she asked if he was willing to let that all go he didn't know what to say? Although he knew it was a decision that had to be made soon. 

*The Next Day*  
Judy called into work stating that she wasn't feeling very well. Mr Burke told her not to worry and do get better soon. In all her years of work Judy never called in but she just didn't feel up to it today. Judy sat on the couch and watched TV trying to occupy herself with a good show to get her mind off of everything. Judy got up to walk to the kitchen to grab something to drink it was then she heard a knock at her door.

Judy groaned she really wasn't up for a visitor. 

"Whoever it is please just go away" Judy called out from her kitchen

"Judy I didn't come back here for you to not even open the door" Tom replied sternly

Judy almost felt like she was going to pass out. Was she losing her mind or was that Tom she just heard

"Tom is that you" Judy replied walking closer to her door

"Yes Judy its me so please let me in. I'm freezing out here" Tom replied softly

When Tom first came to Chicago he loved how quiet it was. What he didn't like was how cold it was...Tom was never a big fan of cold weather. Not even when he was back home in England.

Judy smiled softly as she unlocked her door and opened it. There he was in her door way shivering but with a gentle smile on his face.

"May I come in" Tom asked

"Well I didn't open the door for nothing" Judy replied as she stepped aside to let Tom in

Tom walked in and turned to face Judy "Thank you"

"What are you doing here" Judy asked faintly

"I came for you. I wanted to talk you. Given that I was allowed chance when you just up and left" Tom replied softly

"I left for reason Tom" Judy replied

"More like ran away" Tom replied

"Excuse me" Judy replied insulted

"Judy I've known you for a long time. I know that when things get a little to hard to handle you run away. And what you did wasn't leaving it was running away from the problem" Tom replied softly

"Did you just come here to lecture me" Judy replied flatly

"No I didn't but I'm not running away from the problem either. I owned up to my mistake with Vanessa and I came here to try to salvage what we still have" Tom replied 

"What is it that we still have" Judy replied

"Judy don't play dumb. You know what we still have. You know just as much as I do that you want to be with me. Just like I want to be with you...I want to be there for you and this child" Tom replied 

"What about your life back home? Your job at the firm" Judy asked

"I called the firm before I came here. I asked to be transferred" Tom replied 

"What? Where?" Judy asked in shock

"Here...I kind of co-own the firms so yeah I can do that" Tom replied with a smile

"What about me? What about my job at the firm here?" Judy asked 

"Judy you can stay...what part of I own the firm did you not understand. You are not going to lose your job...although I would prefer you not work and I take care of you" Tom replied softly

"No chance...I plan to work until I pop" Judy replied

"I kind of figured" Tom replied

"So who will take your place in New York" Judy asked

"One of the other co-owners. We spoke about it this morning and he doesn't mind at all. In fact his new wife is very excited to be moving to a big city" Tom replied 

"You did all that for me" Judy asked softly

"Yes" Tom whispered

"Wait what about your home" Judy added

"Vanessa can have it. Its the least I can do to make up for what I did. She has nothing to worry about since I paid the house in full" Tom replied with a soft sigh

"So where are you going to live" Judy asked concerned

"Well as of right now a hotel room. The rest of my things are being sent for...so I have to find a place soon. I don't think it's all that hard" Tom replied with a chuckle

"I can't believe you gave up everything for me" Judy replied tears welling up in her eyes

"I didn't give up everything for you" Tom replied 

"I don't understand" Judy replied

Tom sighed softly "I did it for both of you. For you and our child...I told you Judy a long time ago, I would do anything for you. Even if it meant giving up everything I have...I'll do it" 

Judy began to cry "You don't have to find a place Tom"

Tom looked at Judy confused

"You have a place. Right here with us. Like I said before it is a mansion but___" Judy got cut off with a kiss to this lips

Tom broke the kiss "As long as I'm with you it's perfect...but are you sure" 

"I'm sure" Judy whispered

"Hmm alright...I would have to pick up some of the things I brought with me" Tom replied

"Okay" Judy replied

Tom smiled as he made his way to Judy's door then turned "Judy you remember that pact we made in high school"

"Yeah. Why?" Judy asked

"Well I guess you can say we made good on it. I told you nothing could tear us apart" Tom replied with a chuckle

"I guess so...Tommy" Judy replied with a smirk

"Ugh I haven't even moved it yet. That's it I'm looking for my own place" Tom replied as he walked out the door

Judy couldn't help but laugh as she walked back to the couch to wait for Tom to come back.


	21. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of Course The Before Bed Update

After a few days of moving things in Tom was finally settled in with Judy. It was their first night together and Tom wanted it to be special. So he took it upon himself to make Judy dinner tonight. Judy would be home from work soon. Tom would start running the Chicago firm next week and he had begged Judy to stay home but of course she was very dedicated to her job and of course said she had to go.

Tom began to set the table and of course with Judy being pregnant it was no wine with dinner tonight but water and grape juice. Tom set the candles on the table and lit the both of them...it was then that Tom heard the keys turning in the lock. Judy walked in and placed her bag by the door.

"Oh my goodness. Tom what's all this" Judy asked with a huge smile 

"This is dinner darling" Tom replied with a smile

Judy walked up to Tom and hugged him "You are such a cheeseball sometimes...but I love it" Judy replied softly

Tom chuckled "Well ma'am are you ready to eat"

"Of course" Judy replied as she watched Tom pull out her seat and serve her.

After dinner and a movie Tom and Judy soon found themselves lying beside in each other in bed. Both facing each other with their hands laced together.

"So how are you adjusting to the Chicago life" Judy asked softly

"I like it. It's rather peaceful...but cold. Why is it so cold here" Tom replied with a frown

"Tom you used to live in New York. I'm sure it's been cold there before" Judy replied with a smile

"Yes it has...but I feel like it's colder here. So Judy when is your next appointment" Tom asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind Judy's ear

"It's this Friday" Judy replied softly

"May I come with you" Tom asked 

Judy giggled "Like you even have to ask...I mean you are this babies father" 

"Well I just wanted to make sure. I mean I didn't know if you wanted to go alone or wanted some space" Tom replied softly

"Tom if I wanted some space I wouldn't have asked you to move in with me" Judy replied as she yawned

"Alright then. Well I suppose we should stop talking and get some sleep" Tom replied with a smile

"Yes sleep is great" Judy replied as she began to doze off

*Friday*  
Tom and Judy sat hand in hand as they waited to be called on.

"Will you stop fidgeting Judy. You are making me nervous" Tom whispered 

"Making you nervous. Are you kidding me?" Judy replied 

"Look Judy everything is going to be fine" Tom replied 

Judy sighed softly and then shot up when she heard the nurse call out

"Judy Walden"

Judy didn't move but just sat there.

"Last I checked that was your name" Tom said with a smile

"Tom...I don't know...I'm nervous" Judy replied still sitting in her seat

Tom stood from his seat and reached out for Judy's hand "Don't be...I'm here with you and trust me when I say everything will be fine"

Tom and Judy were escorted by a nurse to a small room. Judy felt a bit awkward sitting in the room with Tom...the room was filled with posters on women body organs and how the female body worked during pregnancy. 

"Well this certainly is...umm...interesting" Tom said looking at one of the posters on the wall

Judy was about to speak until a older man walked into the room with a soft smile "Hello Judy I'm Dr. Perez...I will be the doctor who will be taking care of you on all your upcoming appointments" 

Judy smiled and shook the doctors hand "It's nice to meet you"

"Hello Dr. Perez...and you must be the father am I correct" Dr Perez asked while shaking Tom's hand

"You are correct" Tom replied with a smile

"Wonderful. Well Judy what were are going to do today is check for a heartbeat of the child...then one of my nurses will come with a sono machine to see if we can see how far along you are and how things are coming. Is that okay" Dr Perez asked with a gentle smile

"That sounds good. Thank you" Judy replied with a nervous smile

"Great. I will return in just a minute" Dr Perez said stepping out

Judy let out a deep breath and Tom couldn't help but chuckle

"What's so funny" Judy asked with a raised eyebrow

"It's just in all of our years of knowing each other. I have never seen you like this...you have always been one tough little spitfire" Tom replied with a smirk

"Ugh shut up" Judy replied 

"Alright I'm back" Dr Perez said walking into the room once again

"Alright Judy this is a fetal doppler. This is going to let us be able to hear the babies heartbeat. So lean back a bit and lift your shirt just a bit" Dr Perez replied

Judy did as she was told "Okay I'm going to put a little of this gel on your stomach. I must warn you it's a little cold okay" Dr Perez said opening the tube

Judy inhaled sharply feeling the coolness of the gel on her stomach. Once it was spread a little on her stomach the doctor placed the doppler on her stomach moving it around looking for the smallest of noises. Judy looked over at Tom who was chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

"Hmm who's nervous now" Judy thought with a smirk

Then there it was...that sound that they were looking for. 

"There it is...that is your babies heartbeat" Dr. Perez said with a smile

Judy couldn't help but feel her heart swell hearing that sound. She looked over at Tom who had a huge grin on his face.

"Wow that's just amazing" Tom said in amazement

After a few more minuets with the doctor and scheduling her next appointment, Judy and Tom were ready to go. Tom opened the door for Judy as she made herself comfortable on the passenger side. Judy smiled as she looked down...in her hands was the image that was given to Judy after her sono was taken. It was hard to believe in that image was her baby that was growing.

"Are you ready to go home darling" Tom asked with a smile as he started the car

"Yeah" Judy replied as she kept her gaze locked on the picture


	22. See You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update because Uh I do what I want...duh

Tom smiled as he watched Judy sleeping. Never in a million years he would imagine that he and Judy would ever be together in this way. Or even imagine she be carrying his child.

"I can feel my soul burning" Judy whispered with her eyes closed and a crooked smile

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it" Tom replied softly

"It's okay just try to get some sleep" Judy replied lacing her hand with Tom's

"I can't sleep. My mind won't stop thinking about things" Tom replied with a sigh

Judy opened her eyes "Things like what"

"Well I've been thinking about names" Tom replied shyly

Judy giggled "You are too cute. What names have you been thinking of" 

Tom smiled "Well for a baby girl I was thinking of Zoey" 

"Zoey...I like that. Not a lot of Zoey's out there" Judy replied 

"And for a boy I was thinking Christopher" Tom replied

"Those are both great names. Wow you've really been thinking a lot then huh" Judy replied

Tom nodded "I'm just excited. I can't wait to find out what we are having" 

"Me too. For now though let's just get some sleep okay" Judy replied 

"Alright" Tom replied as he watched Judy close her eyes

"Judy" Tom whispered

"Mhmm" Judy replied 

"I love you" Tom replied

"I love you too" Judy replied sleepily 

*Months Later*  
"Is there no way I can convince you to come" Tom pleaded 

"I'll be fine. Tabitha already promised you that she will be coming to check on me" Judy replied sitting on the edge of the bed 

Tom was packing for a trip back to New York. The New York firm just added another addition and Tom being one of the co-owners had to be there to introduce the new building. Tom had been begging Judy for a while to come with him but she opted to stay and relax. Besides Tom would be busy and she didn't want to be in the way.

"I know but how will you get around and you know do other things while I'm not here" Tom replied with a frown

"Um I can drive Tom. I'm pregnant not crippled" Judy replied rubbing her now bulging belly

Judy was now almost into her 7 month of pregnancy. They found out they were having a baby girl and both of them were over the moon. Tom and Judy agreed her name would be Zoey Michelle Hiddleston. 

"I don't know Judy. I feel like you shouldn't be driving in your condition" Tom replied 

"Tom I'll be fine okay. Go and try to have fun. We will be fine" Judy replied as she attempted to get up from the bed but she couldn't

Tom chuckled and helped Judy up and pulled her into his arms. It was funny being as her belly put such a gap between them.

"You know this was easier when you were smaller" Tom joked

"Shut up and give me a kiss good-bye" Judy replied with a smile

Tom smiled and kissed Judy sweetly "It's not a good bye darling. It's a see you later"

Judy smiled as Tom kissed her once more and then bent down a placed a kiss on her belly "I'll be back soon baby girl" 

Tom walked to the door and stopped turning to look at Judy "Are you sure you won't come"

"Tom the cab is waiting for you...go you dork" Judy replied with a giggle

"Fine. Please be careful Judy. I will call you as soon as I land" Tom replied as he smiled and walked out the door.

Judy stood and watched as Tom got into the cab and the cab drove off. 

Judy rubbed her belly and smiled "Your Daddy is something else"

*Few Hours Later*  
Tom's flight finally landed. Tom walked into the airport and as promised called Judy and told her he had landed. Once they finished talking Tom picked up his rental and made his way to his hotel.

Once Tom checked in he took the elevator to the third floor and found his room number. Tom slipped the card key in the lock and with a click it opened. Tom sighed as he walked into the room...it felt so empty not having Judy with him. Tom placed his bag on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed...he honestly thought he would ever find himself back in New York again. When he was told he had to come...he had to admit he was a bit hesitant after everything that had happened when he was still living here.

Tom began to unpack his things and once he was done he changed out of his suit and into something a little more casual. Tom opted for a pair of jeans, basic white shirt, a pair of black converse that Judy got him just because, and black leather jacket. He couldn't stay here right now...it was just to quiet so a stroll around New York would be nice just for a while. Tom grabbed his phone, rental keys and wallet placing his card key inside and headed out. 

Tom soon found himself walking the streets of New York gazing around the shops and even buying a few things for Judy and Zoey. 

"Congratulations again sir" the cashier replied as she handed Tom his bag

"Thank you and thank you for your help. I would have never figured out the right color to pick" Tom replied with a smile

Tom walked out of the store and accidentally bumped into someone while placing his wallet back in his jean pocket.

"Oh my goodness excuse me...I should really___" Tom's words caught in his throat when he realized who he bumped into

"Tom" she spoke

Tom struggled and finally spoke "Oh my God. Vanessa. How are you"


	23. Dark Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have To Work All Day Today So Updating Now :)

Vanessa smiled softly "I'm fine. How about you?"

Tom smiled gently "I'm fine too"

Vanessa shifted slightly "Um How is Judy? How far along is she now?"

"She's almost 7 months now...and it's a girl" Tom replied 

"Wow. It's been that long huh...and a little girl that's sounds wonderful" Vanessa replied softly

A moment of silence passed before Vanessa perked up "Brandon and I just found out we are expecting as well. We found out last week"

"Wow that's great. Congratulations Vanessa" Tom replied with a smile

Vanessa smiled softly and locked eyes with Tom "Look Vanessa for what's worth, I'm still sorry about what happen between us"

Vanessa sighed softly "It's over and done with Tom. It would've happened eventually...I just wish it would've happened differently" 

"Me too. I'm glad you and Brandon are happy together" Tom replied

Vanessa smiled "We are...very happy" 

"Good. Well I have to get going...take care of yourself Vanessa and once again congrats" Tom replied 

Vanessa walked up to Tom and wrapped her arms around him warmly "It was to see you Tom" 

Tom smiled and hugged her back "You too Vanessa"

*The Next Day*  
Judy was so bored just sitting in her apartment all day so she decided to get dressed and head out for a little shopping day. She decided to call Tabitha to see if she wanted to tag along.

"Hello" Tabitha answered 

"Hey Tabitha. What are you up to?" Judy asked 

"Running some errands with my sister. She was free today so we decided a little get together would be nice" Tabitha replied

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I should let you go then" Judy replied

"No it's okay. What's up" Tabitha asked 

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to go baby shopping with me today, but since you are busy it's fine. I'm just so tired being stuck in this apartment. It's so lonely without Tom." Judy replied with a sigh

"Well if you want I can tell my sister" Tabitha replied

"No don't do that. I'll be fine on my own" Judy replied 

"Judy are you sure. I mean didn't Tom tell you not to drive in your condition" Tabitha replied 

Judy sighed softly "I'll be fine...I've driven while pregnant. I'm sure I can still do it...just have to make a little more room for this belly that's all"

"Are you sure" Tabitha replied sternly

"Positive...look I'll call you when I get to the store, how about that will that help you feel better" Judy replied 

"Yes...but you better call" Tabitha replied

"Yes mother. I'll talk to you later" Judy replied with a soft chuckle and hung up

Judy grabbed her purse and keys and made her way to the car. She still couldn't believe she was driving a car like this. Tom had gotten her a brand new Benz a little while after moving in with her. Tom called it a just because present and because well her last car was on its last mile. Judy got in the car and turned the engine over and made her way out of the parking lot of the apartment complex.

"You know this was easier before you got here" Judy said rubbing her belly while at a stop sign

After a 20 minuet drive Judy finally found the store she was looking for and parked. Once inside Judy was greeted by the employees and started her shopping for Zoey. Judy was about to reach for a small pink onesie until her phone rang. Judy rolled her eyes...she knew who that was.

"Hi Mom" Judy replied sarcastically

"Ha-ha very funny. Where are you?" Tabitha asked 

"I'm at the baby store" Judy replied grabbing at the onesie she was eyeing

"You were supposed to call when you got there ma'am" Tabitha replied firmly

"I just got here...trust me I was just about to call you before you called me. The phone was in my hand" Judy replied with a chuckle

"You better call me as soon as you get home. Remember Tom asked me to watch you...the last thing I need is a tall British guy riding my ass all day" Tabitha replied

Judy stayed quiet and then laughed

"You know what I mean Judy. Get your head out of the gutter" Tabitha replied with a groan

"I know. Look I promise to call you when I get back home" Judy assured her as they said their goodbyes and hung up.

*Back In New York*  
Ugh Tom was so bored. He couldn't wait to get out of here and call Judy. He couldn't call her now because he was in a board room with the other co-owners introducing the new building to new employees. Tom did the best he could to try and look interested but he just couldn't keep his mind off Judy.

"I wonder what she's doing right now? I wonder if she's going crazy without me there? I wonder if she's been sleeping well now that the baby is moving all over the place" Tom's thoughts were just racing like crazy

"Tom" a voice said snapping Tom out of his thoughts

"Yes" Tom replied

"Are you ready to discuss to the employees the plans about our new addition the the firm" a fellow co-owner replied softly

"Oh I'm sorry...of course I would" Tom replied with a smile and made his way to the front of the board room to speak to the new employees.

God he couldn't wait to get back home.

*Chicago*  
Judy paid for her purchases and made her way out of the store. Putting the bags in the trunk Judy got into the car and began to make her drive back home. It was then that Judy had a craving for a strawberry shake. Judy decided a quick stop to the ice cream parlor wouldn't hurt. Judy made a left turn so she could head back to get her shake.

"Great of course another red light would stop me now" Judy mumbled shifting in her seat.

Just as the light turned Judy took her foot off the break and continued on her way. It was then that Judy saw it coming...it was coming so fast she couldn't react quick enough. Judy tried her best to move but her body was frozen. The car hit Judy full on her side...bystanders rushed to see what happen and if everyone was okay.

Judy tried to open her eyes but she couldn't all she heard was people screaming "She's pregnant oh God get help"


	24. Hang On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated lately  
> Been Working On My Other Story and Well Work Has Been Killer  
> Well enough prattling...here's an update :)

*Flashback*  
He was so shy. So shy to the point where even making eye contact with him would scare him to death. He was a small boy with beautiful blue eyes, unruly golden curls almost like a golden retriever if she had to describe him, he was almost like a doll. She smiled at him and walked up to him slowly as he hid behind his mother's leg. Grasping on to her as she began to walk inside with Judy's mother.

"Tom don't be that way. Here play with Judy she's a very sweet girl" Tom's mother said with a bright smile

"But...I...I don't" Tom struggled as his mother walked inside leaving him feeling exposed having no one to hid behind

"Hi I'm Judy" Judy said with a huge smile extending her hand

He shied away like if he was going to be attacked in some way. Man was he ever the jumpy kid.

"I'm...T..T-Tom" Tom blurted out quickly

"Hi Tom. I'm Judy and I'm your new best friend" Judy replied confidently her childish smile bright and proud

"But I hardly know you" Tom replied with a cocked eyebrow

"Don't worry we have a lot of time to get to know each other and I know we will be the best of friends. Trust me" Judy smiled

Tom locked eyes with Judy and then did something Judy though he wasn't capable of. Tom smiled.

*Back To Reality*  
The only thing she could see was darkness and every now and then the brightness of a light hitting her pupils directly. She felt like her body was floating. Then is hit her like a ton of bricks pain...so much pain.

"She's reacting to the light get her to a room immediately. We need to check her vitals and that baby...we have to save that baby at all cost" a doctor said to the nurses

"My baby...Tom...baby" Judy groaned out softly

"We will save your baby ma'am we will just hang in there with us" a nurse said sweetly trying to keep Judy calm

* New York*  
Tom sat in the board room listening to co-owners like himself go on and on about more plans and then converse with employees. Ugh he just wanted to get out of here already. It was then that Tom's phone began to ring. Everyone in the board room turned to glance at Tom.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry. I know it may seem rude but may I take this...I have a pregnant girlfriend who is back home" Tom replied softly

A few female employees went aww and Tom walked outside to get the call. He looked at his phone...it wasn't Judy calling but Tabitha. Tom smiled what trouble is Judy causing for Tabitha this time.

"Hello" Tom answered

Tabitha was heard on the other line sobbing uncontrollably "Tom...oh God...Judy she's"

Tom felt his blood drain "Tabitha please calm down. What's wrong with Judy...what happen" 

"I should have gone with her...I should have...Oh Tom I'm so sorry" Tabitha replied in tears

"Tabitha what happen?" Tom asked

"Judy was in a car accident...I'm here with her now" Tabitha replied finally get her cried under control

"Oh my God...I'm on my way over there please stay with her till I get there" Tom replied hanging up the phone and walking out of the new building. He didn't even both to tell the others in the board room. He just wanted to get to Judy and fast.

*Few Hours Chicago*  
All she heard was the beeping of monitors. No matter how hard she wanted to open her eyes to see and open her mouth to talk the pain was everywhere. Judy slowly lifted her hands to her tender stomach to feel that her belly was flat.

Judy began to cry. None of the pain that she was feeling could amount to the pain that went through her body not feeling her child in her belly.

"My baby...my baby" Judy sobbed

It was then a nurse walked upon hearing Judy's cries and also to check on her vitals.

"Honey you need to calm down okay" the nurse said softly

"My baby...please where is my baby" Judy cried

"The doctor had to do an emergency cesarean. Your baby survived sweetie but since it was still premature. The baby was taken into our infant icu...don't worry she's a fighter if she can make it through this with you" the nurse replied 

Judy began to cry but tears of joy "My baby is okay...oh God thank you. She's okay"

Tom sat on the plane his knees bouncing from the anxiety he was feeling upon hearing about Judy. He should have just brought her with him...then she would be safe by his side or in their hotel room. He should of probably just stayed. The guilt he was feeling was overwhelming.

"Please God let them both be okay. I don't think I can handle losing either one of them" Tom thought as he fought back the tears.


	25. Right Here With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last update was short...work killed  
> anywho here's another update :)

*Flashback*  
"I just don't want you to leave me behind. When your mom told me that you wanted to back home for college it broke my heart and I just reacted out of hurt" Judy replied tears streaming down her face.

She just couldn't believe that Tom would ever think about going back home to England for college. She thought for sure they would be together up until the end. So when Judy's mother let it slip at dinner Judy went crazy.

"Judy you can't always expect Tom to be around. He's a grown young man...he can do whatever he wants. Instead of being upset be happy for him" Judy's mother said with a kind smile.

It was then that Judy left the dinner table and rushed to her room and picked up her phone. 

"Oh you better answer noodle head" Judy mumbled

"Hello" Tom answered

"How could you" Judy replied angrily

"Did I miss something? How could I what?" Tom replied confused

"My mom said you plan to go back home to England for college. You promised me in our junior year we would go to the same college" Judy replied the hurt in her voice overbearing

"Oh Judy...I'm sorry. Trust me its not what I want it's what my mother and father want. They want me to go to the same college they did. I told them I wanted to go with you but they said it wasn't for me" Tom replied sadly

"Fine listen to them. Go to your stupid college in stupid in England. Just leave your best friend behind like last nights trash. Screw you Hiddleston" Judy yelled into her phone

"Judy please...wait" Tom didn't even get the chance until Judy hung up

Tom placed the phone back on the receiver and walked out of the kitchen.

"Darling is everything alright" Tom's mother asked softly

"I don't know anymore mum. I just don't know" Tom replied faintly as he trudged up the stairs and into his room for the rest of the night.

It was a few hours later that Judy called again.

"Thomas darling its for you" Tom's mother called from the kitchen

"Be right there" Tom called halfway down the stairs

Tom sighed as he took the phone "Hello"

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry" Judy whispered softly 

"It's okay Judy" Tom replied flatly

"No it's not. I'm a rotten friend. It's just that when my mom told me that you planned to go back home I just couldn't believe it. I just thought we would be together till the end. I reacted out of hurt" Judy replied softly

"I'm sorry Judy. I tried telling them about going with you but like I said this is what they want not me. If it was up to me I would be there by your side for the whole semester" Tom replied softly

Judy sniffed "Well no matter where you go I'm always going to be there for you. I'm so happy for you Tommy" 

"Judy please don't cry. No matter what friends till the end and maybe even after" Tom replied with a smile as he hung up the phone

Judy stood there in the middle of the college campus her mother crying as she wouldn't let Judy go from a tight hug. Judy had never felt so bittersweet about the whole thing.

"Tom should be here" Judy thought

"Mom please stop crying I'll be fine" Judy replied with a soft smile

"Yes mother she'll be fine. I promise I'll take good care of her" a voice said from behind Judy

Judy turned around quickly. That voice could never be mistake for another. 

"Oh my God Tom" Judy replied in shock

"Yup" Tom replied with a smile

There he stood with his backpack on, books in hand, and his usual unruly golden curls and bright blue eyes. Judy threw he backpack off her shoulder and ran to Tom who opened his arms to hug Judy tightly.

"What happen to England?" Judy asked 

"I told my parents it wasn't for me. This was what I wanted. This is what I promised. Remember till the end Judy" Tom replied with a smile

Judy began to cry and hugged Tom tightly "Till then End" Judy whispered into Tom's neck

"Till the End"

*End Flashback*

She could feel lips on her forehead. They felt so soft like silk. Then she felt a hand grab hers and lace in with long slender fingers. 

"Judy...Judy it's me" a voice whispered into her ear

That voice. She knew that voice and no one could ever mistake it for another. Growing up she would always love to hear him talk...she always thought knowing someone with an accent was so awesome.

"I'm here Judy and I'm not going anywhere. I heard about Zoey...she's doing fine. I have yet to meet her but I'm sure it will be an amazing moment for the both of us. We have a daughter darling" Tom replied placing a kiss on her hand

Tom had been here for a few hours now. He watched over Judy like a hawk just waiting to see if she would wake up or even move just an inch. Zoey was still being watched Tom was told was doing well and breathing just fine. That maybe soon she can be brought in for both Tom and Judy to see.

"Baby" Judy moaned out

"Judy oh thank God" Tom replied softly

"I want to see my baby please" Judy whispered eyes still closed

"You will darling I promise. For now though you need to rest that way you can get out of here and back home with our baby" Tom replied reassuringly 

"Tom I'm sorry...I'm so" Judy struggled to finish it felt like everything hurt when she talked

"Don't you dare apologize for anything. I'm just happy you both are safe. I don't know what I would do if I lost either one of you" Tom replied kissing Judy's hand

Judy smiled weakly "But you didn't"

"No I didn't and I can't believe to tell you how happy I am. I still have you and now I have a new daughter...I'm just beyond happy" Tom replied softly

"You are nervous Tom" Judy replied 

"Why do you say that" Tom asked softly

"Because you ramble when you get nervous. I've known you forever Tom and I know how you are" Judy replied with a weak smile

Tom laughed softly "I guess you do. Now rest darling and hopefully soon we can see out baby girl"

Judy smiled weakly "Our baby. I love you Tom"

Tom caressed Judy's cheek "I love you too"


	26. Zoey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while the baby naps this momma updates :)

*Flashback*  
"I just can't believe you are here. I mean how did you convince your parents" Judy asked walking across the college campus with Tom

"It took a lot trust me. I just told them that me going back home wasn't what I wanted...I wanted to stay and come here for college. After begging and arguing and well more begging they gave in. That and the fact that if they forced me to go that I told them I would drop out and never speak to them again. I think I went a bit to over dramatic with that...but hey it worked" Tom replied with a huge grin

"Wow I can't believe you told your parents that. Wow Tommy you are all grown up" Judy replied with a smirk

"Ugh don't call me that" Tom replied with a groan

"Tommy Tom Tom" Judy poked at Tom 

"That's it I'm going to England" Tom replied with a cocked eyebrow

Tom attempted to walk away and Judy grabbed him by the arm pulling him in for a hug "I'm sorry but seriously I just so happy you are here with me"

"Me too" Tom replied into the hug

*End Flashback*  
Judy couldn't help but gasp as this tiny body was placed in her arms. She was so beautiful, she was so perfect, and she was her whole world.

Judy began to feel the tears roll down her cheek "Oh my God...you are beautiful. Oh God"

Tom watched as Judy help their new daughter in her arms and cuddled her close. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life...it was what made him feel like his life was perfect and complete. Everything he had been missing when Judy walked away from him long ago was made up with this moment.

"Hey there Daddy. Do you want to hold your daughter" Judy asked with a smile

"Of course" Tom replied with a soft smile

Judy carefully passed Zoey from her arms into Tom's. As soon as that child hit Tom's arms he knew what it was like to fall in love all over again.

"Oh my goodness look at how beautiful you are" Tom whispered as he placed a sweet kiss on his daughter's forehead

"You'll have to forgive me darling I'm quite new at this...but give me time and I promise that I'll be much better" Tom whispered softly as he nuzzled his daughter 

Judy couldn't help but smile watching how Tom was with Zoey

"She hasn't even been in this world that long and she already has you wrapped around her little finger" Judy said with a soft giggle

Tom turned and looked at Judy "I guess you are right"

"You guess" Judy replied with a smirk

"Okay you are right. I just can't help it she's just absolutely perfect darling. Thank you" Tom replied as he bent down and kissed Judy on the forehead

Judy watched as Tom walked to the window and rocked his daughter in his arms whispering sweet words into her ear. At this moment nothing could be more perfect.

*Months Later*  
Tom and Judy shot up in bed to the sound of Zoey crying in the middle of the night. Tom rubbed his eyes and looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 3:30 am showed in bright red. 

"Let me get her a bottle ready from the kitchen" Judy whispered sleepily 

"No it's okay I've got it darling" Tom replied with a smile as he got out of bed and walked to the kitchen 

Tom grabbed a bottle and began to prepare to warm it up. As soon as he was done he walked to Zoey's nursery and gathered her up in his arms

A few months after Zoey was born Tom surprised Judy with a brand new home. Tom would never get the look of surprise and happiness on Judy's face out of his mind...she was just beyond words. After they finally finished moving in and settled Tom then added to the surprise by proposing to Judy at their housewarming party/ Judy's birthday party.

After crying for a few minuets Judy finally said yes and then cried some more as Tom held her close. Right now Judy was still in the process of planning their wedding but at times it was hard with Zoey so Tom suggested a wedding planner. That planner of course turned out to be her best friend Tabitha. 

"Oh darling don't cry I'm here. Look I got you a little something" Tom cooed as he gently placed the bottle in Zoey's tiny mouth

"There we go. How's that" Tom asked softly as he walked over to the rocking chair and took a seat rocking Zoey in his arms gently.

Tom locked eyes with Zoey. She was the perfect image of her mother but when it came to her blue eyes and golden hair she was all Tom.

"Darling I do apologize in advance if you get unruly golden curls later on in life. That wasn't my intention" Tom smiled as he kissed Zoey sweetly

Judy awoke to feel the emptiness of the bed and the sheer and utter silence. Judy got out of bed and made her to the next room to check on Tom and Zoey.

It was then that Judy smiled at what she saw. There was Tom asleep with baby Zoey on his chest and the empty bottle in his free hand. 

"No wonder it was so quite. Well done Dad" Judy thought as she made her way to help Tom put Zoey in her crib and Tom back to bed.


	27. Is It Really That Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have reached the end of this story. I had so much fun writing this...alas I will be back soon  
> Got more ideas brewing in this old noggin.

*Flashback*  
"What's wrong with me? How come when I feel I've me Mr. Right I'm always wrong" Judy said in tears

"Judy don't cry. Especially over someone like him. He didn't deserve you" Tom replied softly sitting next to Judy on her bed

"You're only say that because you are my best friend" Judy replied with a sigh

"No I'm not. He didn't deserve you at all. As far as meeting Mr. Right don't worry he will come. Just be patient darling" Tom replied with a soft smile caressing Judy's cheek.

Judy locked eyes with Tom's beautiful blue eyes and leaned in close. 

"Judy wait" Tom whispered softly his lips a mere few inches away from Judy

"No Tom...please" Judy replied softly as she closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss

"Judy if we do this. There is no going back" Tom replied after he broke the kiss

Judy sighed softly and pulled Tom back in for another kiss. As they both fell back on the bed*

*End Flashback*  
"He looks so nervous. I can see it in his eyes" Judy thought will a smile

"God she looks so beautiful. I wonder if she can tell how nervous I am" Tom thought as he swallowed the lump in his throat

Tom smiled as he felt Judy reach out for his hand. What was it about her touch that made everything so much better. Tom looked over to Judy...she looked so beautiful in a simple white wedding dress. She told Tom she didn't want anything to flashy...something vintage and simple was perfect for her. She was right it was for her she looked breathtaking as they stood side by side getting ready to exchange their vows in a simple park wedding.

Judy looked over at Tom...who would of thought years of friendship would turn into this. He looked so dashing in a simple black suit and red tie. He knew red was Judy's favorite color. He blue eyes glowing in the sunlight as he smiled over at her lovingly.

"Now the couple will exchange vows they have written. Tom you can go first" the priest said with a smile

"Okay. Well here we go" Tom said with a nervous chuckle as their friends and family sat behind them laughed softly

"Judy ever since I've known you I knew that there was something about you that was special. You were different from other girls. You are warm, loving, and funny. Most of all you are my best friend. When we met you treated me like we had been friends for years and I loved that about you. I love everything about you and to stand here now in front of you making you my wife is a dream come true. I love you Judy, I've always loved you and I will always love you even after my last breath. Thank you for our daughter and thank you for loving me." Tom said as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

Judy cried softly as she lifted her hand to wipe Tom's tears away.

"Judy now you may say your vows" 

Judy smiled softly "Oh boy how do I top that"

Soft laughter was heard from behind Judy followed by Zoey making a cooing sound. Making Tom and Judy look over and smile at their daughter.

"Tom we have known each other since we were children. I always knew that you were and still are an amazing person. You have helped me with so much in my life and have put up with me when I probably was already driving you crazy. But you never faltered and for that I thank you. You are sweet, loving and a wonderful father to out daughter. I love you so much and without you I am nothing. I love you Hiddleston. Always have and always will even after my last breath. Always and forever." 

"Now the rings please" the priest said with a smile

Tabitha smiled as she gave Judy her ring to put on Tom's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed and promise to love and care for you in sickness and health. Till death do us part...even after" Judy said slipping the ring on Tom's finger

Tabitha then gave Tom Judy's ring "With this ring I thee wed and promise to love and care for you in sickness and health, and always after darling" Tom said slipping the ring on Judy's finger.

"Now by the power vested in me. I know pronounce you man and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Hiddleston" the priest smiled

Judy and Tom looked over at the priest with raised eyebrows "Oh of course you may now kiss the bride"

Tom smirked as he pulled Judy closed and kissed her passionately. Friends and family erupting in to cheers and applause.

*Few Months Later*  
Tom sat with Judy on the couch as they watched a movie together. Tom looked over and saw how the light caught Judy's wedding ring. He smiled and took her hand kissing it softly.

Judy giggled "Are you trying to earn some brownie points with me Mr. Hiddleston"

"Maybe. Is it working" Tom replied with a smirk

"Is just might" Judy replied as she looked back over to the movie

"You are the only girl for me" the male replied in the movie

"Do you really mean that" the girl replied with tears in her eyes

Tom looked over at Judy who laughed.

"So darling you still think its cliche to fall in love" Tom asked with a smile

Judy didn't say a word and just smiled softly

"And like always I was right and you were wrong" Tom mumbled 

"I'm sorry did you say something Tommy" Judy asked with a smirk

"That's it I'm so done" Tom said getting up from the couch and picking up Judy in his arms

Judy laughed loudly as Tom carried her to their bedroom.

Of course she would never admit she was wrong and like always Tom was right.

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for reading *thumbs up*

**Author's Note:**

> *thumbs up*


End file.
